Instinct animal
by Patricia03
Summary: Destiel. On dit des fois que la vie est une chienne. Et bien là, l'expression est plutôt mal choisie. Et pourtant... Dean ne connaissait pas la Déesse Bastet. Vous non plus ? Et bien lisez et vous en saurez plus. Mais sachez que parfois, quand on est vraiment dans la mouise, on ne peut compter que sur son instinct animal pour sauver sa peau.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les amis, quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Alors voici une nouvelle petite histoire. Pour ceux qui ont lu la dernière, en comparaison, celle ci sera du gâteau. C'est du Destiel, ok, mais beaucoup plus soft. **

**D'ailleurs c'est un**** rating**** K.**

**Bon ok, ça reste Supernatural quand même, alors je préviens, un ti peu de violence, un ti peu de gros mots... toussa toussa, alors vous me direz si vous estimez que cette cotation est insuffisante, mais je ne crois pas.**

**Il y aura 5 chapitres et la parution sera hebdomadaire. ****Voila pour les détails techniques. **

**.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire, si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des commentaires, allez y, lâchez vous et je vous répondrai avec plaisir.**

.

**Bonne lecture... XD**

.

.

**Chapitre 1:**

.

Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle, New York.

3 heures du matin.

.

Vautré par terre dans une position improbable, Dean tentait tant bien que mal de parer les coups de griffes et de dents de la créature mi humaine mi féline qui se débattait et feulait comme un fauve au dessus de lui.

Il poussa subitement un cri de douleur.

\- Bordel, cette saloperie m'a mordu !

Il eu beau tenter de retirer son avant bras gauche ensanglanté dans lequel son assaillante venait de planter les crocs, mais la Déesse-chat tenait bon. En désespoir de cause, il lui envoya une bonne droite qui la mit au tapis.

\- Désolé ma p'tite dame. J'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les femmes...heu, les chattes ou quoi que vous soyez, mais vous m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit-il à la silhouette inanimée à ses côtés tandis qu'il se redressait.

Une fois debout, il examina la blessure de son bras qui le brûlait plus que de normal, le secoua en espérant diminuer la douleur qui ne fit qu'augmenter, puis décida de l'ignorer. Il y avait plus urgent à traiter qu'une petite morsure. Il s'approcha de Sam, ligoté et bâillonné contre une colonne de marbre du musée et entreprit de le détacher.

\- Il faut trouver l'artefact avant qu'elle se réveille, s'exclama le cadet dès que le bâillon lui fut retiré.

Dean venait de lui libérer les mains et allait s'attaquer à ses chaînes lorsque Sam leva soudainement les yeux très haut derrière lui.

\- DEAN! Attention !

Le chasseur se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de gourdin qu'un homme massif et hirsute, vêtu de peaux de bêtes, tentait de lui asséner de toute sa force brute. Il roula sur le côté et la massue s'abattit à cinq centimètres de son oreille droite, brisant le carrelage dans un bruit d'enfer. Grognant sa fureur, l'homme préhistorique leva une nouvelle fois son arme rudimentaire mais non moins meurtrière pour retenter sa chance, quand un coup de feu claqua. Il écarquilla les yeux et la bouche dans une expression risible de surprise, alors qu'un peu de sang s'échappait du trou qui venait de s'ouvrir au centre de son front. Son gourdin retomba à ses pieds et son corps trapu suivit le même chemin la seconde suivante.

Dean souffla en s'asseyant sur le sol encore un peu sonné. Il tourna les yeux vers Sam toujours ligoté à sa colonne de marbre mais qui tenait en main son pistolet dans un angle improbable.

\- Joli tir. C'était moins une, merci frangin, en rejoignant son frère pour finir de détacher les chaînes qui lui enserraient encore la poitrine et les bras. T'as raison, faut retrouver ce foutu artefact avant que toutes les statues de ce putain de musée se réveillent! Bobby a dit que ça devait ressembler à quoi déjà ?

\- Une tablette en or d'environ 40 cm de haut par 25 de large avec 9 carrés et des dessins incrustés dedans. C'est la tablette d'Ahkmenrah. Elle ramène les morts à la vie…

Il jeta un regard méfiant à l'homme préhistorique mort et à la déesse toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

-... et visiblement les représentations d'être vivants aussi.

Dean s'acharnait sans succès sur le mécanisme de fermeture rouillé qui fermait les maillons.

\- Bon sang, il me faudrait une meuleuse pour venir à bout de ce truc ! Le cadenas est … Ah ! Ça y est !

Enfin l'antiquité céda et s'ouvrit, et Sam sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine lorsque les trois tours de chaîne métalliques qui lui enserraient le torse se relâchèrent.

\- Ce qui est étrange, continua t'il en se relevant et se mettant immédiatement à parcourir la grande salle du musée des yeux, c'est que Bastet - il désigna la Déesse-féline allongée quelques mètres plus loin - est censée être une déesse bienveillante.

Dean releva deux sourcils stupéfaits.

\- Euh, c'est vraiment ça qui te défrise dans toute cette histoire ? Parce que moi, ce que je voudrais plutôt savoir, c'est pourquoi tous ces trucs se réveillent maintenant et pourquoi ils sont autant en rogne après nous. Et ta basket, là, elle a pas dû lire la bonne fiche de poste. Bienveillante? C'est ça, ouais ! Putain ça fait un mal de chien ! en regardant son bras blessé qui gonflait à vue d'œil et le lançait jusque dans l'épaule.

\- Pas basket, ignare, c'est Bastet ! Et oui, normalement c'est la déesse de la maternité et de l'amour.

Sans se préoccuper davantage du regard peu convaincu de son frère, Sam parcourait des yeux les objets plus précieux et anciens les uns que les autres qui étaient exposés dans la salle.

\- Là ! La tablette ! s'écria t'il en désignant un des présentoirs du doigt.

La plaque d'or massif rutilante reposait dans un coffrage vitré épais et probablement renforcé. Voilà qui n'allait pas leur faciliter la tache. Sam s'accroupit devant le socle pour tenter de trouver une charnière, une serrure ou n'importe quel autre système d'ouverture qu'il aurait pu tenter de forcer, mais ne vit rien d'évident.

Laissant ce genre d'expertise à son frère, Dean commençait à rassembler leurs outils de cambrioleurs chevronnés lorsqu'un énorme mugissement se fit entendre dans la pièce attenante.

\- Je vais voir. Continue.

Arme à la main, le chasseur se dirigea vers les doubles portes et leva les yeux vers l'écriteau qui surplombaient les deux immenses battants.

" Salle des animaux préhistoriques".

OK. Pas vraiment rassurant dans le contexte.

Il entrouvrit prudemment, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour la ressortit instantanément, blanc comme un linge.

\- Oh...merde ! Dit-il en revenant à toutes jambes vers son frère. Sam... allez Sam faut qu'on se casse. Non, mais vraiment, genre vraiment maintenant!

\- Une minute, j'ai presque fini...

\- Non, tout de suite !

Dean retira son arme de sa ceinture et tira dans la vitrine en priant pour que le verre ne soit pas blindé. Plus le temps pour la finesse. Là, il y avait urgence.

\- Non mais ça va pas, t'es dingue ou quoi !

Les récriminations de Sam qui s'était reculé tellement précipitamment qu'il en avait fini le derrière par terre furent vite couvertes par le bruit de l'alarme du musée qui venait de se déclencher.

\- C'est malin, les flics seront là d'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

\- Crois moi si je te dis que les flics sont vraiment le dernier de nos soucis en ce moment.

Dean attrapa l'artefact qui étincela dans les faibles lumières nocturnes du musée et de l'autre main il empoigna la manche de Sam toujours assis au sol pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers la porte de secours.

Sam allait protester lorsqu'un énorme craquement les fit se retourner tous les deux.

Deux immenses défenses d'ivoire venaient de se planter au centre de chacun des panneaux qui composaient la porte d'accès à la section des animaux préhistoriques. La seconde suivante les lourds battants furent arrachés de leurs gonds et s'envolèrent, balancés comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, alors que devant l'ouverture de bonne taille mais encore trop petite pour qu'il puisse y faire passer son immense carrure, un mammouth gigantesque relevait sa trompe et poussait un barrissement tonitruant. Le son fit trembler les murs du musée. Plusieurs tableaux se détachèrent et se brisèrent au sol. Des vases et des statues éclatèrent en chutant de leur piédestal.

\- Allez Sam, on se barre !

Dean se préparait déjà à courir vers la sortie quand Sam dégagea son bras de sa poigne et devant les yeux écarquillés de son frère, s'agenouilla tranquillement au sol, sans prêter attention au cataclysme qui l'entourait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ?!

\- Changement de plan. On peut pas laisser tout ce que contient ce muée prendre vie et se faire une virée en ville. Faut faire ça ici. Pas le choix.

Il pris la tablette des mains de Dean et la posa devant lui avant d'entamer une lente psalmodie, puis sortit de leur sac une boite d'allumettes ainsi qu'une fiole au contenu écarlate qu'il versa sur l'artefact.

\- Il est dingue !

Dean secoua la tête d'un air dépité, mais son regard se reporta vite vers le trou béant à travers lequel il pouvait voir le mammouth furieux dans la pièce à côté, et qui poussait avec son front contre les murs qui le retenaient prisonnier. L'animal se recula de quelques pas puis revint à la charge. Sous l'impact, des lézardes se mirent à courir tout le long des murs épais porteurs de l'édifice. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le plafond, du plâtre s'en détacha ainsi que le lustre en verre qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres seulement des deux chasseurs projetant une multitude d'éclats luminescents lorsque le cristal se fracassa contre le carrelage.

\- Sam, si tu te magnes pas, on va y passer…

Le mammouth donna un nouvel assaut contre le mur et cette fois tout un pan de béton céda et s'effondra. L'animal en sembla presque surpris, ou peut être s'était il légèrement assommé, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il balança son énorme tête pour regarder par le trou, et ses petits yeux noirs se focalisèrent sur Sam agenouillé au sol juste devant lui. Instinctivement Dean se positionna entre son frère et l'animal déchaîné. Il agita les bras pour attirer son attention et déglutit avec difficultés lorsque le regard et les oreilles de l'animal se braquèrent vers lui. Le mammouth gratta le sol avec une de ses pattes. De nouveau il recula de quelques pas...

\- Euh, Sammmm !

Enfin Sam prononça le dernier mot de son incantation. Il craqua une allumette et la laissa tomber sur l'artefact qui se souleva comme par magie du sol, dans un immense geyser de lumière. L'objet incandescent flotta un instant à hauteur de ses yeux, alors que l'air semblait vibrer de la puissance magique qui s'en évacuait en tout sens.

Puis subitement l'artefact retomba au sol, détruit.

Instantanément les grondements furieux et les mugissements s'arrêtèrent. Le silence était relatif puisque l'alarme du muée retentissait toujours, mais sans le vacarme de l'animal furieux, cela semblait presque reposant. Et le mammouth, lui, était figé, une patte à moitié relevée, prêt à charger et pourtant de nouveau immobile pour l'éternité.

Dean toujours en position de défense le fixait sans y croire, puis son regard passa de l'animal de nouveau statufié à l'arme si dérisoire qu'il tenait à la main. Pas sûr que son fidèle colt 1911 aurait été suffisant pour leur sauver la mise cette fois ci. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il en avait pourtant vu des choses dans sa carrière de chasseur, mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'il manquait se faire bouffer par un putain de mammouth !

\- C'est bon, c'est fini, affirma Sam en se relevant.

Prudemment il se dirigea vers l'homme préhistorique puis vers la Déesse. Tous deux étaient redevenus de simples statues de cire inanimées, les yeux ouverts, figés comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Enfin… en dehors du trou circulaire au centre du front de l'homme de Cro-Magnon qui n'était clairement pas là auparavant.

Malgré la situation, il eut un petit sourire amusé en pensant à la tête du conservateur du musée quand il verrait ça. Un homme préhistorique descendu d'une balle en pleine tête par un pistolet semi automatique. Plutôt anachronique non ?

Puis il regarda les dégâts autour de lui et leva un sourcil septique. Finalement, le conservateur du musée aurait surement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un bruit de sirène le sortit de sa contemplation. Il releva le visage et aperçut les gyrophares au loin.

\- Les flics vont bientôt débarquer, faut qu'on bouge.

\- Ah quand même ! Depuis le temps que je te dis qu'il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. C'est pas trop tôt !

Un dernier coup d'œil à la scène apocalyptique qu'ils laissaient derrière eux et après avoir ramassé leur matériel, les deux frères se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Home, sweet home !

Sam sourit en entendant les paroles de son frère en descendant l'escalier du bunker.

Après tout c'était vrai.

Cette construction souterraine était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer à leurs yeux. Et il savait que c'était surtout important pour son frère. Encore bien plus que pour lui.

Dean laissa tomber bruyamment sur la table le sac d'armes et de matériel qu'ils avaient emportés, puis reporta son attention sur son bras blessé.

\- Ça a l'air moche, commenta Sam, en désignant la manche pleine de sang. Allez viens, on rangera tout ça après, je vais te soigner.

Faisant jouer ses doigts, Dean pliait et dépliait son bras comme pour en tester la souplesse.

\- A vrai dire, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien sur le coup, mais maintenant je sens presque plus rien.

Il releva sa manche pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne restait plus sur la peau qu'une légère marque rouge et boursouflée là où les dents s'étaient enfoncées le plus profondément.

Revenu de la salle de bain avec leur trousse de premiers soins, Sam lui prit l'avant-bras et nettoya le sang qui y avait séché d'un coup de gant.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Y a presque rien, tu devrais survivre, se moqua t'il gentiment.

\- Je te jure, s'offusqua Dean, c'était beaucoup plus moche que ça, et ça brûlait, et...

\- Tu veux un bisou sur ton bobo pour que ça finisse de guérir ?, continua Sam en rigolant de la mine vexée de son frangin qui retira son bras en rabattant sa manche en ronchonnant.

\- Crétin !

\- Chochotte !

Sam remballa le matériel de soin inutile et quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Dean releva de nouveau sa manche et passa les doigts de sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche. Il ressentait comme de petits fourniments sous sa peau, mais plus rien de l'atroce brûlure qui l'avait presque paralysé au musée.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout tant mieux. Pour une fois que ses blessures étaient moins graves qu'il ne l'avait cru, il devait s'estimer heureux.

Il allait attraper les anses de son sac d'armes quand le bruit familier d'ailes qui se replient se fit entendre dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de l'ange qui irradiait près du sien.

Près. Trop près. Comme d'habitude.

\- Cass, on en a parlé des dizaines de fois. Mon espace personnel.

Le souffle sur sa nuque le fit frémir et il sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Bizarre, peut être que cette morsure lui avait refilé de la fièvre finalement.

L'ange recula d'un pas et le chasseur se retourna cette fois lentement. Le regard intense du soldat céleste se posa sur sa manche ensanglantée.

\- Dean, tu es blessé ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Castiel s'était emparé de son bras. La paume de sa main s'illumina et une sensation de douce chaleur envahit son bras, remontant vers son épaule puis se propageant à son corps entier. Il ferma les yeux, c'était si agréable. Si il avait été un chat, il aurait pu se mettre à ronronner.

\- Salut Cass. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Au son de la voix de son frère, Dean rouvrit brusquement les yeux et retira vivement son bras. Castiel tenta de s'en emparer de nouveau mais le chasseur s'éloigna.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas terminé.

\- C'est rien, juste une égratignure. J'ai pas besoin...

Une incommensurable fatigue s'empara de tout son être et Dean s'accrocha à la table de salon pour tenter de chasser le vertige qu'il ressentait. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et leva une main pour arrêter l'ange qui s'approchait déjà pour le soutenir.

\- C'est bon, Cass. Je suis juste crevé. Je vais aller me pieuter et ça ira mieux demain.

\- Dean...

\- Tout va bien. On se voit demain.

Il commença à se diriger vers le couloir et immédiatement l'ange lui emboîta le pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je...

Dean se retourna les sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu dis que tu veux venir me regarder dormir, je te fais frire dans de l'huile sainte.

Le petit rire de Sam leur fit tourner la tête. Castiel s'immobilisa, dos droit et bras le long du corps, tandis que Dean faisait volte-face et disparaissait de leur champ de vision quittant la pièce sans un regard pour la mine amusée de son frère et celle plus inquiète de Castiel.

.

Dès qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, Dean laissa son visage refléter son état dans une grimace. Il avait mal partout à présent. Visiblement ses deux rounds avec ce Mike Tyson préhistorique lui avait laissé de foutues courbatures. Mais rien qu'une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse réparer.

Il exécuta donc cet excellent plan dans l'ordre.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean s'étira dans son lit comme un chat.

Il avait dormi comme un bébé toute sa nuit d'une seule traite. Ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Et bordel, ça faisait un bien fou !

Il sorti les bras de sous la couverture et s'étira plus encore, bras et jambes écartés en étoile de mer savourant la grandeur de son lit confortable.

Dans sa chambre.

Dans son bunker.

Son chez lui, quoi.

Malgré une légère gène en bas du dos, probablement due à sa chute pendant son combat de la veille, Dean se sentait bien.

Incroyablement bien.

L'impression de sécurité qu'il ressentit le fit grogner de plaisir. Oui, c'était chez lui ici. Il était avec son frangin et avec Cass aussi, avec un toit au-dessus leurs têtes, et qui leur appartenait. Enfin plus ou moins, mais quand même. C'était mille fois plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Seul dans sa chambre, il se permit un de ces sourires idiots de pur béatitude.

.

Une légère démangeaison sur ses joues lui fit porter les mains à son visage. Sa barbe avait poussé durant la nuit et ses ongles crissèrent quand ils passèrent sur les poils drus.

Bon, ok, salle de bain, puis un bon café noir et il verrait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée.

Pourquoi pas une journée détente à se mater des épisodes de Game of Trône en sirotant de la bière ? A moins que son geek de frangin ne leur ait déjà dégoté une nouvelle affaire.

Avec un grognement Dean repoussa les couvertures et posa les pieds sur le sol froid, réprimant une grimace lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il devait avoir un sacré hématome en bas du dos.

Il se leva et encore à moitié dans les vapes, se dirigea presque au radar vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Mais la main sur la poignée de la porte de la petite pièce, l'idée d'une douche lui hérissa soudainement le poil. Toute cette eau... Vachement mouillée... Non merci. Peut être plus tard.

Plus tâtonnant qu'autre chose dans la semi obscurité, il ouvrit la porte et n'alluma que la petite applique au-dessus du lavabo qui diffusa une lumière tamisée. Parfait ! En premier lieux, il soulagea sa vessie pleine puis se lava les mains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau tiède pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus.

Ça ne lui valait rien, finalement, de dormir autant. Il avait un mal fou à émerger.

Les yeux fermés, il tâtonna pour attraper la serviette sur le portant à sa droite et s'essuya la figure, passant avec précaution sur ses joues étonnement plus sensibles qu'à l'habitude.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir lui fit dresser l'oreille et suspendre son geste, puis des coups résonnèrent sur le battant de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Dean, t'es réveillé ?

\- Ouais, cria t'il. J'suis dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

\- T'avais pas l'air en forme hier soir. Tout va bien ?

\- T'inquiète pas maman, ça va. J'arrive dans deux minutes. T'as fait du café ?

\- J'y vais.

\- Génial !

La porte se referma et Dean posa la serviette sur le bord du lavabo et attrapa son rasoir. D'habitude il aimait bien garder un petit air mal rasé, c'était à la mode et les nanas en raffolaient, mais là c'était désagréable et ça le démangeait. Il allait donc remédier au problème avant d'aller prendre sa dose de caféine indispensable.

D'un geste familier, il étala un peu de mousse sur ses joues. Bon sang il lui semblait bien s'être rasé hier matin, comment pouvait-il avoir une barbe aussi longue ?

Le premier coup de rasoir lui arracha un cri.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

Beaucoup plus réveillé d'un seul coup, il alluma cette fois le néon au plafond et plissa immédiatement les paupières, ébloui par la forte luminosité.

Le regard qu'il rencontra lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son visage dans le miroir ne lui était pas du tout familier. Deux prunelles vertes, certes, mais avec une pupille verticale en forme de fente qui se rétractait pour s'adapter à la lumière le dévisageaient d'un air stupéfait.

Sous la mousse blanche, une douzaine de longs poils châtain clairs partaient de chaque côté de sa lèvre supérieure et de ses joues. Dean en attrapa un entre ses doigts et tira dessus fortement pour l'arracher.

\- Aille ! Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Son regard paniqué passa sur le reste de son visage dont heureusement les traits étaient restés les mêmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses oreilles.

Il y porta automatiquement les doigts, dans un besoin irrépressible de confirmer tactilement ce que ses yeux à présent écarquillés contemplaient dans le miroir.

Des oreilles de chat, pointues, mobiles et recouvertes d'un fin duvet châtain.

Il en attrapa la pointe et la tritura sans ménagement pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un postiche que Sam lui aurait collé en passant la nuit pour lui faire une bonne blague.

Mais non, l'appendice était réel, de la peau, du cartilage qui roulait sous ses doigts, chaud et souple, et même doux avec ce duvet qui le recouvrait. Et sensible...

\- Le café est prêt !

Immédiatement et sans aucun contrôle volontaire, son oreille échappa à ses doigts et s'orienta dans la direction du son, pour mieux capter les paroles que Sam venaient de crier depuis la cuisine du bunker.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!

Un chat! Il ressemblait à un putain de chat !

Avec appréhension, Dean souleva sa lèvre supérieure et poussa un petit cri de stupeur en découvrant de belles canines bien développées et acérées.

Manquait plus que ça. Maintenant il avait des crocs !

Ses yeux déjà ronds s'ouvrirent au delà de ce qui aurait dû être humainement possible quand, pris de panique, Dean repensa à la gêne qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt au bas de son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et se contorsionna, écartant et abaissant l'élastique de son pyjama pour regarder le bas de son dos dans le miroir.

\- Oh bordel ! C'est pas vrai ! SAAMMMMM !

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

**Woila woila pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Alors qui a reconnu de quel film est inspirée la scène du début? Allez, dites moi que vous savez ! **

**Moi j'aime beaucoup ce film ! D'ailleurs il faut que je le regarde de nouveau un de ces quatre. Et puis il y a Robin Williams. Il est excellent là dedans, comme dans tous ses films. Il me manque beaucoup. Un grand acteur !**

**.**

**Bon, pour en revenir à cette histoire, la semaine prochaine notre pauvre Dean ne sera pas au bout de ses peines, tant au niveau de ses transformations physiques que pour ce qui est de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Alors si vous avez envie d'en savoir un peu plus, rendez vous mercredi prochain. **

**En attendant bonne semaine à tous. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

.

\- Oh bordel ! SAAMMMMM !

Le cri de son frère lui fit lâcher la cafetière, éclaboussant la table sur laquelle Sam était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Immédiatement, le chasseur se précipita vers la chambre de Dean et entra sans frapper.

\- Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Constatant que la pièce était vide il se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à ouvrir lorsque la voix de Dean interrompit son geste.

\- Sam, attends...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'as crié ?

\- Il m'arrive... euh... un truc bizarre.

\- Quel truc bizarre? J'entre, ok ?

\- NON !

\- Écoute, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je suis ton frangin et si t'as un problème, je veux t'aider. Alors si t'es à poils, choppes une serviette parce que j'entre dans cette fichue salle de bain que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

.

Sam poussa le battant, s'attendant à trouver son frangin au sol, saignant sur le carrelage comme ça lui était déjà arrivé après un combat lorsque Dean voulait tenter de se soigner tout seul.

Mais Dean était bien debout sur ses pieds et habillé, tourné de trois quart vers le mur du fond. Il portait son habituel pantalon de pyjama et avait drapé une serviette autour de ses épaules, qui lui recouvrait l'intégralité du dos.

\- Dean, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ?

Lorsque son frère tourna légèrement la tête, Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir vu l'oreille pointue de son frère s'incliner - oui, s'incliner ! - dans sa direction alors qu'il venait de parler. Ou alors il devait halluciner, parce que là, c'était le bout d'une longue queue à la fourrure soyeuse qui venait de sortir de sous la serviette et qui battait à présent doucement l'arrière des jambes de son frère.

\- Euh... Dean... Tu as... une queue ?

Sam réalisa une seconde trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Enfin, je veux dire... Je vois une queue de chat derrière toi. Dean... retourne toi, ok ?

Finalement Dean obtempéra lentement, son regard reflétant sa crainte de voir la confirmation dans les yeux de son frère que tout ceci était bien réel.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent plus encore. Visiblement non, il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination.

\- Et merde !

Dean souffla longuement tandis que Sam, lui, retenait sa respiration.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Excellente question. Je viens de me réveiller et de découvrir... ça. En se désignant lui-même.

\- Et ça... Euh..., enfin, je veux dire... Tu es comme ça... partout ?

Dean eut une moue agacée.

\- J'ai pas regardé si tu veux tout savoir. Ça m'a légèrement fait flipper de m'apercevoir que j'avais des crocs et une queue.

\- Tu as des crocs ? Demanda Sam avec une expression encore plus hallucinée.

Dean retroussa les lèvres et quand Sam avança un doigt pour toucher la pointe d'une de ses dents, il se mit à feuler.

\- Pas touche. C'est sensible. Tout comme mes moustaches.

Malgré son inquiétude, Sam ne put réprimer un petit rire devant l'allure et le sérieux de Dean... qui avait les moustaches sensibles. Sérieusement ?

\- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

Sam reprit instantanément un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour être crédible.

\- Non, Dean, je suis désolé, je...

Sam pinça les lèvres pour tenter de se réprimer son fou rire, mais la serviette tomba du dos de Dean et dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Sam put découvrir la ligne de fourrure qui partait des épaules de son frère, courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa queue qui battait maintenant furieusement l'air derrière lui. Devant l'étendue des transformations, le rire de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Écoute, je sais pas encore ce qui t'arrive, mais on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Cass peut peut être te guérir. On va l'appeler et on verra ce qu'il en pense. CASS, Dean a besoin de ton aide !

\- Non, ne l'app...

Dean grogna de frustration en entendant le bruit caractéristique des ailes angéliques dans son dos.

_Bordel, il manquait plus que lui !_

\- Hello Dean. Sam.

Castiel allait tenter de se reculer, au risque de se cogner contre la paroi de la douche dans l'espace trop exigu de la salle de bain parce qu'il savait à quel point son humain détestait qu'il se tienne trop près de lui, quand son mouvement fut stoppé par la vision du corps à moitié dénudé de Dean.

\- Pourquoi as tu des oreilles et une queue de chat, Dean ?

La voix rauque et la question sérieuse firent de nouveau sourire Sam - vraiment ces deux là ne savaient pas à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler parfois - et mirent Dean mal à l'aise, beaucoup trop conscient du regard angélique sur sa peau nue.

Dean ferma les yeux de dépit quand il sentit ses oreilles se tendre et sa queue féline se relever fièrement et s'immobiliser dans les airs en un S parfait.

Bon sang il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce machin qu'il aurait voulu couper ou au moins dissimuler dans son pantalon au lieu de l'exhiber aux yeux de tous.

Incapable d'affronter le regard de l'ange, Dean se retourna vers le lavabo pendant que son frère expliquait la situation.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Dean s'est réveillé comme ça ce matin. Est ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je peux essayer.

Sam recula et Castiel s'approcha du chasseur qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il tendit une main luminescente vers l'arrière de la tête de Dean, effleurant son oreille droite qui s'abaissa sous le contact. Lorsque la main commença à descendre le long de son crâne, Dean ne put résister à l'envie irrépressible de s'appuyer contre cette main chaude pour en ressentir la caresse. Il ferma les yeux et une étrange vibration commença à s'élever de se gorge.

C'était agréable. Si agréable.

Sam toussa et Dean rouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Il se redressa, mortifié lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa queue traîtresse était venue se frotter contre la jambe du pantalon de Castiel.

_Oh bordel !_

La panique puis la colère s'emparèrent de Dean qui tenta de reculer dans l'espace exigu de la petite pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là tout de suite sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Dans sa précipitation, il heurta Sam resté près de l'encadrement de la porte mais n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins.

Poings serrés, lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses crocs et queue fouettant l'air, Dean se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre devant le regard médusé de Sam et Castiel qui le fixaient depuis la salle de bain.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ok. J'ai l'impression de plus rien contrôler. C'est... c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas...

Sam approcha et, au bord de la panique, Dean se mit à feuler quand il tenta de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il la releva sur le champ en signe d'apaisement.

\- D'accord, Dean, calme toi ok ? On va trouver ce qui se passe.

Il recula d'un pas et fit signe à l'ange de le rejoindre.

\- Là, tout de suite, Cass et moi on va te laisser seul un moment. On va aller dans le salon. Et toi tu vas nous rejoindre quand tu seras prêt. Ça te va comme ça ?

Dean releva vers son frère ses yeux de chat aux pupilles étrécies de colère et de peur. Sa queue s'immobilisa dans les airs tandis que ses oreilles aplaties se redressaient légèrement.

\- Cass ? En attrapant par la manche l'ange qui scrutait toujours le chasseur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. On va le laisser tranquille un moment. Il va nous rejoindre, n'est ce pas Dean ?

Dean hocha la tête en silence et les regarda quitter la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il repensa à la sensation de bien être qu'il avait éprouvé ce matin même en se réveillant. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Depuis quand avait il droit au bonheur, hein ?

Maintenant il retrouvait cette sensation trop familière de peur. Celle qu'il connaissait bien. Celle qu'il avait déjà éprouvé quand il avait porté la marque de Caïn, quand il avait perdu la mémoire ou quand il était redevenu humain après avoir été un démon. Le genre de peur qui vous prenait aux tripes, parce vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vous arrive et que vous ne savez pas de quoi pour pourriez être capable. L'impression de perdre tout contrôle. Et encore plus mentalement que physiquement.

Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue.

Dean passa la main sur son visage, effleurant ses moustaches de plus en plus longues, ses oreilles maintenant parfaitement dressées. Il attrapa sa queue recouverte de fourrure qui battait doucement la couverture à côté de sa cuisse. Le bout remua dans sa main de sa propre volonté, comme pour tenter de s'en libérer.

Sur une impulsion, Dean se releva et se dirigea résolument vers la salle de bain, alluma la lumière en grand et se déshabilla entièrement sans jeter un coup d'œil au miroir.

Une fois nu, il posa les mains sur la vasque comme pour s'arrimer à la réalité et releva le regard pour contempler le reflet de son corps. Les transformations se limitaient pour la plupart à son visage, ses oreilles, un peu de fourrure dans son dos et de façon plus éparse sur ses bras et ses jambes. Son torse lui aussi s'était couvert d'un léger duvet de poils tigrés châtains, puis une ligne de fourrure s'étendait jusqu'à son bas ventre.

_Oh bordel, est ce que ... ?_

Il poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il descendit encore le regard pour constater que son service trois pièces n'avait subi aucune modification.

_OUF !_

Il se retourna et se contorsionna pour inspecter l'arrière de son corps. Il avait déjà vu son dos. Ses fesses restaient imberbes et ses cuisses étaient recouvertes d'un fin duvet, la fourrure se densifiant un peu plus vers les mollets. Mais putain, il y avait cette queue !

Il serra les poings et sentit une douleur dans ses paumes. Ses ongles aussi avaient poussé et s'étaient effilés. Il n'avait pas vraiment de griffes, mais ce n'était plus vraiment des ongles humains non plus.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Son regard se porta sur son avant bras gauche où la cicatrice de morsure était à présent à peine visible. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La veille il se faisait mordre par une déesse chat et le lendemain matin il se réveillait à moitié transformé en félin.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher ses lèvres se retroussèrent et il feula en repensant au combat de la veille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce comportement plus animal qu'humain. C'était ça qui lui fichait la trouille. Beaucoup plus que d'avoir des moustaches ou même une queue. Cette impression de ne plus maîtriser ses pensées et ses actes, que son instinct prenait le dessus.

\- Je suis un homme, pas un putain de chat, affirma t'il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Ses yeux furent attirés par sa queue qui se balançait doucement de part et d'autre de ses jambes.

.

Un homme hein ? Enfin plus ou moins...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Sam tenait dans sa main une tasse de café à moite vide et fixait Castiel debout à sa droite.

\- Tu as ressenti quelque chose quand tu l'as touché?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mais quoi qu'il lui arrive, je devrais pouvoir l'aider… si il me laisse faire.

\- Oui, je sais, il est beaucoup trop sur la défensive. Mais on le serait aussi à sa place.

L'ange releva le visage lorsqu'il vit Dean entrer dans la pièce et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Non mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Continuez de parler comme si j'étais pas là.

\- Dean...

Sam se leva, sa tasse à la main et désigna celle vide sur la table.

\- J'ai fait du café. T'en veux ?

Dean se dirigea vers la cafetière sans répondre, remplit sa tasse qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Mais immédiatement, sous le regard stupéfait de son frère, il la reposa avec une grimace, se retourna pour ouvrir le frigo et en sortir la brique de lait dont il se servit une généreuse quantité.

\- Depuis quand tu mets du lait dans ton café ?

Dean suspendit son geste un instant, reposa la brique de lait sur la table comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans sa main, et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, la tête basse, en poussant un soupire exaspéré.

\- Bordel, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je contrôle plus mes réactions. Je contrôle plus mon foutu corps. Je sais même plus comment j'aime mon PUTAIN DE CAFÉ !

Il respira un grand coup puis releva la tête vers Castiel qui le fixait silencieusement.

\- Tu peux vraiment y faire quelque chose ?

\- Je peux essayer.

Castiel s'approcha lentement et leva la main droite qu'il maintint à quelques centimètres du visage de Dean.

\- Je peux ?

Dean hocha imperceptiblement la tête et l'ange combla la courte distance, posant sa paume sur la joue du chasseur. Immédiatement la sensation qui l'avait assailli dans la salle de bain se fit ressentir à nouveau. Ce besoin de s'appuyer sur cette douce chaleur, de se couler dans ce toucher qui le faisait frissonner. De nouveau la panique lui serra la gorge et Dean rouvrir les yeux.

Quand est ce qu'il les avait fermés, bordel ?!

Il fixa son regard dans celui de l'ange qui fronçait les sourcils. L'inquiétude sur ce que l'être angélique semblait percevoir l'ancra un peu dans le moment présent et lui permit de reprendre le contrôle.

Castiel approcha sa main gauche et la posa sur le bras auquel Dean avait été mordu, mais une décharge électrique projeta l'ange en arrière et fit hurler Dean qui se prit l'avant bras de son autre main pour se soustraire à la douleur qui l'avait envahi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Castiel se releva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés, desserrant un peu plus sa cravate déjà pendante. Il s'approcha de Dean et tendit la main vers son bras.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Je voudrais faire un second essai si tu es d'accord.

L'être céleste approcha la main du chasseur réticent.

\- Euh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Mais lorsque Castiel voulut poser sa main un éclair combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa paume de la peau de Dean. La puissance envoya cette fois l'ange contre le mur tandis que Dean se sentait lui aussi projeté dans la direction opposée, et se retrouva au sol toujours assis dans sa chaise renversée.

Sam se précipita pour aider son frère à se redresser. Dean tenait encore dans sa main droite son avant bras gauche qui le faisait encore plus souffrir. Les deux chasseurs regardèrent Castiel se relever cette fois avec difficulté.

Lorsque l'ange approcha, Dean leva les bras en signe de défense.

\- Who who Cass. On va arrêter là, ok. Pas envie que tu nous fasses griller tous les deux.

\- Tu as perçu quelque chose? Demanda Sam en aidant Dean à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

L'aîné regardait son avant bras dont la peau était étonnement intacte, mis à part la cicatrice presque invisible de la morsure de la veille qui semblait scintiller.

Castiel se racla la gorge et regarda sa propre main, celle qu'il avait posé sur la joue du chasseur.

\- Lorsque j'ai touché Dean, j'ai ressenti une chaleur, quelque chose de très...- l'ange sembla chercher ses mots- ... agréable. Ma grâce... J'avais l'impression qu'elle vibrait, qu'elle voulait se... connecter à ton âme.

Puis il leva son autre main et reprit d'un ton plus assuré.

\- Le problème vient très clairement de cette morsure. Quand j'ai tenté de la guérir, quelque chose m'a violemment repoussé. C'est une forme de magie que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Castiel chercha le regard de Dean et leva de nouveau la main vers le visage du chasseur qui se recula un peu, méfiant.

\- Je ne tenterai pas de te guérir, Dean. Je voudrais juste ...

Lorsque leur peau se touchèrent, Dean ferma les yeux et la grâce de Castiel commença à luire. De nouveau cette vibration envahit la gorge du chasseur sans même qu'il ne sache comment il parvenait à produire ce son, ni comment l'arrêter. La douleur dans son avant bras avait complètement disparu, remplacée par une sensation douce qui irradiait de la main de Castiel posée sur sa joue.

La voix plus rauque que d'habitude de l'ange lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je... Je dois partir. Maintenant. Je reviendrai.

\- Castiel !

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de retenir l'être céleste que celui ci avait déjà disparu. Son regard se posa dans celui désorienté de son frère dont les pupilles dilatées lui semblèrent une seconde avoir repris un aspect humain. Et pourtant non, il avait du faire erreur, car lorsque Dean cligna des yeux, les deux fentes félines s'étrécirent de nouveau.

\- Dean, il s'est passé quoi là ?

Sans répondre le chasseur se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Sam ne tenta pas de le rejoindre. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de faire parler Dean quand il était dans cet état là. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la porte de la chambre de son frère qui claquait le sortit de sa stupeur, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Bon, et bien puisque Castiel ne semblait pas pouvoir les aider il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. En soupirant, Sam se dirigea vers la bibliothèque des Hommes de lettres et commença à sortir des rayons tous les ouvrages qui parlaient de Bastet. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose.

Il le fallait.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la journée était déjà bien avancée, à l'inverse des recherches de Sam qui se trouvait littéralement cerné de piles de toutes sortes de documents, livres et parchemins anciens, lorsque Dean se décida enfin à sortir de sa tanière. A première vue son frère avait du dénicher tout ce qui pouvait exister sur la mythologie de la déesse qui l'avait mordue, mais il ne semblait pas plus avancé.

Dean approcha, une bière à la main, lui en tendant une autre décapsulée.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le cadet prudemment.

Dean prit une gorgée avant de s'asseoir à la table rétro éclairée du salon des hommes de lettres et Sam eut le temps d'examiner les transformations qui s'étaient opérées sur son frère. Ses yeux d'abord, mais aussi ce visage aux traits clairement félins, ses mains recouvertes de duvet et ses ongles acérés. Il lui semblait même que les modifications s'étaient encore accentuées pendant ces quelques heures. En tout cas sur les parties que son jean et T shirt ne recouvraient pas. Lorsque Dean s'assit à côté de Sam il ne put réprimer une grimace.

\- Tu devrais faire un trou, pour...

Le geste de Sam vers le bas du dos de Dean crispa son aîné et Sam n'insista pas.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Bastet est une déesse égyptienne. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, elle est considérée comme la fille du dieu soleil Rê. C'est est une déesse à double visage. Sous sa forme de chatte ou de déesse à tête de chat, elle est une déesse bienveillante protectrice de l'humanité, également déesse musicienne de la joie et déesse de l'amour et de l'accouchement. Mais elle a aussi un second visage, celui d'une lionne féroce aux colères terribles. Elle serait aussi connue pour détenir un pouvoir magique qui stimule l'amour et l'« énergie charnelle »

\- Ok, ça pourrait expliquer... certains trucs.

\- Du genre ?

\- Rien, continue.

Dean se racla la gorge et se leva de sa chaise, évitant le regard de son frère. Il se mit à faite les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêtant un moment devant la table aux livres ouverts, puis repartant vers la bibliothèque, parcourant les livres des yeux sans les voir vraiment. Il se retourna finalement vers Sam.

\- Ils disent ce qui se passait quand elle mordait des gens ?

\- Non, j'ai rien trouvé là dessus. Je crois qu'on devrait rappeler Castiel. Il pourra sûrement...

\- Non ! Il a déjà essayé. Il peut pas m'aider. On va se débrouiller seuls, ok ?

\- Mais Dean. Il...

\- J'ai dit non, Sam. Et puis c'est pas la peine d'avoir un million de bouquins sous la main si on y trouve pas les renseignements qu'il nous faut. Faut juste chercher un peu mieux.

Dean s'assit à la table, attrapant le premier ouvrage qui se trouva à sa portée il plongea ostensiblement dans sa lecture signifiant clairement la fin de la conversation.

\- Faut juste chercher un peu mieux... Répéta Sam pour lui même, en soupirant.

Il reprit un autre livre sur la pile de ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru. Son frangin pouvait se montrer complètement buté parfois. Et si Sam avait bien compris que Dean ne lui disait pas tout, il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il se décide à cracher le morceau de lui même.

.

Trois heures plus tard les deux chasseurs n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Ils auraient pu écrire une thèse de 300 pages sur la déesse Bastet, son arbre généalogique et toutes les légendes qui lui étaient associées, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui pouvait expliquer ce qui arrivait à Dean.

Lorsque la sonnerie ACDC du portable de Dean se mit à retentir, les deux hommes en soupirèrent presque de soulagement. Enfin un prétexte pour lever le nez de ces satanés bouquins.

Dean consulta l'écran avant de décrocher.

\- Jody ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sam regardait son frère discuter au téléphone, notant au passage la grimace de douleur de Dean quand il se leva de sa chaise et la main qu'il passa en bas de son dos. Ses pas semblaient également hésitants, douloureux, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Est ce que les transformations avaient encore progressé ?

Sam écouta d'une oreille la conversation de son frère avec Jody. Apparemment, Claire s'était encore mise dans les ennuis. Une histoire de vampires dont elle avait détruit le nid mais dont un survivant la pourchassait, elle, à présent, pour se venger.

\- Ok, t'inquiète pas, je suis sur une affaire en ce moment, mais Sam va venir t'aider.

Sam se leva d'un bond de sa chaise prêt à protester, mais Dean leva une main autoritaire pour le faire taire.

\- Non, non, aucun souci. Il sera là dans la soirée. Dis à Claire de se tenir tranquille d'ici là... Oui, je sais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au besoin tu la menottes à une chaise. Il arrive, ok ?

Dean raccrocha et releva les yeux sur Sam, commençant à argumenter avant que celui ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Jody a besoin d'aide, d'accord ? Claire est en danger. Et moi je ne peux pas y aller dans cet état, alors c'est toi qui y va. Fin de la discussion.

Sam se campa sur ses pieds, fermement décidé à affronter son frère.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul ici sans savoir ce qui t'arrive. Tu me prends pour un imbécile? Je sais très bien que tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu continues à te transformer, pas vrai ?

Dean détourna le regard.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi...

Sam posa un pied sur la chaussure droite de son frère et pressa légèrement jusqu'à ce que Dean se mettre à feuler de colère et de douleur, relevant les babines, découvrant par réflexe ses crocs félins effilés. Sam retira immédiatement son pied, alors que Dean se recroquevillait sur lui même, muscles tendus, dos voûté tel un chat prêt à bondir.

\- Enlève tes chaussures.

A contrecœur l'aîné s'exécuta et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il retira ses baskets. Avec une grimace, il s'assit sur une chaise et empoigna un de ses pieds qu'il retourna pour constater que ses orteils avaient commencé à saigner lorsque ses griffes recroquevillées par les chaussures avaient attaqué la peau de ses coussinets.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Bordel il avait des coussinets ! Des coussinets roses de chat, sous la plante des pieds !

\- Dean, il faut rappeler Jody, reprit Sam d'une voix plus douce. Je peux pas te laisser seul comme ça. Et si tu te transformais complètement en mon absence ?

Dean leva vers son frère un regard félin dans lequel la panique passa comme un éclair. Il était étrange de voir ces yeux animaux refléter une expression si humaine.

\- C'est Claire, Sam. Il faut y aller. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Sam soupira.

\- Ok, j'y vais, mais à deux conditions.

Sam sortit du salon et Dean le suivit du regard. Il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère revenir de la cuisine avec une paire de ciseaux dans les mains.

\- Debout !

\- Who et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Demanda Dean en se levant de sa chaise, les mains levées devant lui en protection, griffes sorties et pointées en avant.

Sam attrapa la ceinture du jean de Dean, l'obligea à se retourner et d'un geste entailla l'arrière du vêtement. Immédiatement, la queue féline se glissa par l'orifice et se mit à battre doucement l'air alors que Dean une nouvelle fois en soupirait de soulagement.

\- Première condition, tu ne me cache plus rien. Ni ce que tu ressens, ni l'étendue de tes transformations, on est bien d'accord ?

Dean ferma les yeux. Bordel que tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il hocha pourtant la tête.

\- Et la deuxième ?

Sam se recula d'un pas et leva le visage vers le plafond.

\- CASTIEL !

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je peux pas venir avec toi, Cass te sera très utile.

\- Castiel reste ici avec toi.

\- Pas question. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de lui ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que l'ange fasse son apparition au milieu du salon du Bunker.

\- Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais j'ai dû régler un petit problème.

Sam brisa la joute non verbale qu'il livrait avec son frère pour se retourner vers Castiel.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée.

\- Parfait, et bien dans ce cas Dean et toi allez creuser ça ensemble. Je dois partir aider Jody, Claire a des ennuis.

\- Claire ? Que lui arrive t'il ? Le coupa Castiel dont l'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage, ainsi que la culpabilité qu'il ne manquait pas d'éprouver à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Jimmy Novak et sa famille depuis qu'il était entré dans leurs vies. Si Claire est en danger, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle. Je n'ai déjà que trop failli à la promesse que j'ai faite à son père.

Sam considéra un moment l'option de laisser Castiel se charger d'aider la jeune fille et de rester avec son frère, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

\- J'ai besoin que tu aides Dean. Les transformations s'accélèrent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je refuse de le laisser seul.

\- Sam !

La voix de Dean claqua, sèche et autoritaire mais le cadet ne s'en soucia guère.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Claire, fais moi confiance. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne le quitteras pas d'une semelle. Même si il t'ordonne de partir. Jure le, Cass.

\- Sam, ça suffit maintenant! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter. Il est hors de question que je te laisse décider de ce qui est bon pour moi.

Castiel s'approcha du chasseur dont la queue battait furieusement l'air et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Dean...

Le chasseur se retourna d'un mouvement vif et feula, dents et griffes sorties, prêt à attaquer, mais Castiel ne recula pas.

\- Tu peux partir Sam. Je te promets de veiller sur ton frère.

Il se retourna vers Dean et le fixa intensément, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Et nous allons trouver ce qui t'arrive.

De toute son âme Dean voulait se mettre à hurler. Il était en colère. Il voulait utiliser cette rage pour envoyer se faire foutre son frangin et l'ange qui pensaient pouvoir lui dicter sa conduite. Mais la main sur son épaule était si réconfortante, si odieusement rassurante. Et ce regard...

Dean sentit sa rage s'apaiser malgré lui et il détesta l'ange pour ça. Du moins il voulait le détester, mais encore une fois ses foutus sentiments le trahirent et ce son sortit une nouvelle fois de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Castiel se rapprocha d'un pas. La chaleur de son corps irradiait dans sa direction, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Le raclement de gorge de Sam le ramena à l'instant présent. Dean recula précipitamment de trois pas, manquant de peu de trébucher sur une chaise derrière lui. Jetant un regard à son frère dont l'expression médusée lui serra les tripes, il s'enfuit presque du salon.

\- Dean, attends !

Sam tenta de le rattraper, mais alors Dean bascula en avant. A quatre pattes à présent, il poursuivit sa course folle dans les couloirs du bunker dans une série de bonds successifs gracieux et félins.

\- Laisse le partir Sam, l'arrêta Castiel en se matérialisant à ses côtés

La porte du garage du Bunker grinça et le bruit du moteur de l'impala raisonna un moment avant de diminuer rapidement lorsque le véhicule s'éloigna à vive allure.

\- Mais Cass, on peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il faut le rattraper. Il vient de...

Sam en perdait ses mots. Son frère venait de se mettre à courir comme un chat, à quatre pattes.

\- Dans son état, il peut faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce qui lui arrive. Tu peux partir, je m'occupe de lui.

Sam fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- Tu sais que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider ton frère, n'est ce pas ? Me fais tu confiance Sam ?

Sam hocha finalement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à Castiel. L'ange leur avait sauvé la mise des dizaines de fois. Il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, et même celle de son frère. Mais il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Castiel semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Sam, tu ne peux pas l'aider.

L'apparente certitude dans la voix de l'ange fit tiquer le chasseur.

\- Mai toi si ?

Lorsque l'ange acquiesça, Sam capitula. Il rebroussa chemin, s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, une seconde d'hésitation avant de finalement pénétrer dans la pièce, de rassembler quelques affaires puis il quitta le bunker sans se retourner.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean roulait depuis des heures. Et malgré la distance qui le séparait à présent du bunker, il n'arrivait pas à semer la terreur qui le poursuivait.

Les transformations s'intensifiaient. Il le sentait autant dans sa tête que dans son corps. Pour preuve, et même si la nuit était tombée à présent, Dean n'avait pas eu besoin d'allumer ses phares, il y voyait parfaitement dans le simple clair de lune et le paysage défilait sous ses yeux dans des nuances de gris parfaitement reconnaissables.

Et il n'y avait pas que sa vue, tous ses sens s'étaient aiguisés. Il captait le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Celui d'un lapin qui courait sur le bas-côté pour regagner son terrier, le battement des ailes d'un hibou qui survolait l'impala, il percevait tout. Même les subtils changements de pression atmosphérique, d'humidité et de température lorsque le soleil s'était couché.

Son attention s'était encore aiguisée dans ce moment entre chien et loup où le jour s'en va mais où la nuit n'est pas encore maîtresse. Et il avait senti l'appel de la chasse.

Parce que pire encore que de voir son corps se couvrir de fourrure ou de sentir ses putains de moustaches vibrer en percevant le vent sur son visage, c'est ce qu'il ressentait dans sa tête qui lui faisait le plus peur. Cette impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, ni ses émotions, ni ses réactions. Bordel il avait failli sauter à la gorge de Castiel lorsqu'il avait posé sans prévenir sa main sur son épaule. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ensuite...

Dean secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque l'ange avait prononcé son nom. Non, Castiel était son ami, leur ami à Sam et à lui. Il les aidait dans leurs chasses, les guérissait parfois quand ils étaient blessés. Il était de la famille. Presque un deuxième frère. Certainement pas...

Dean ne comprenait pas le bordel qui avait envahi ses pensées, mais il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit change sur ce plan là. Il aurait l'impression de trahir cette amitié. De la salir.

Et puis à ce moment là Sam l'avait regardé comme le monstre qu'il était en train de devenir. Et ça, il n'avait pas pu le tolérer. Il avait dû partir, s'enfuir avant de leur faire du mal à l'un comme à l'autre.

Alors depuis il conduisait. Et seuls les légères vibrations du volant de son impala adorée et le ronronnement du moteur avait réussi à l'apaiser un peu.

.

Castiel se matérialisa dans l'habitacle sans prévenir et la voiture fit une embardée lorsque Dean sursauta. Mais des réflexes encore plus aiguisés qu'habituellement, lui permirent d'éviter la catastrophe. Il écrasa la pédale de frein et arriva à maintenir l'impala sur la route lorsqu'elle dérapa dans un nuage de pneus brûlés.

\- Bordel Cass. Tu veux que je nous tue ou quoi ?!

\- Je suis un ange, Dean. Un accident autoroutier pourrait effectivement endommager mon véhicule, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à le réparer. En ce qui te concerne, par contre...

Dean soupira d'exaspération.

\- Fout le camp Cass. Je te le redirai pas deux fois. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. Tu peux aller dire à Sam...

\- Sam a quitté le bunker peu après toi. Il est en route vers Sioux Falls. Il a promis de nous tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête et de faire appel à Bobby en cas de nécessité.

Le ton habituel de la voix autant que les paroles prononcées soulagèrent la crispation qui avait envahi les muscles du chasseur à l'arrivée imprévue de l'ange.

Sam était parti. Tant mieux, au moins il n'aurait plus à subir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais pour l'ange...

\- Cass, écoute. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, d'accord ? Et je sais pas non plus comment faire pour me contrôler. Alors en attendant que j'y comprenne quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses, ok ?

\- Je sais ce qui se passe. Du moins je pense le savoir.

Dean attendit pendant les deux plus longues secondes de sa vie avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

\- Et tu comptes m'expliquer ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça, non?!

\- Je dois d'abord être certain.

\- Bordel Cass, je te jure que si tu ne m'expliques pas sur le champ ce qui m'arrive...

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser, Dean. Je vais rester avec toi, et on va trouver une solution, ensemble.

La voix trop calme de l'ange, son regard trop sérieux qui semblait le scruter jusqu'au fond de son âme, tout ça aurait dû exaspérer davantage le chasseur, mais inexplicablement ce fut l'opposé. Dean se sentit couler dans la bienvenue certitude que Castiel ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et baisser sa garde. Que pour une fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas à lui de tout assumer tout seul.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

\- Demi-tour. On rentre au bunker.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Et voila pour ce 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Bravo à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier et reconnu l'inspiration du film " une nuit au musée". C'était bien ça. XD**

**Et merci pour vos messages, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre.**

**A la semaine prochaine. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

.

Dean ne savait plus du tout où il en était, mais il était certain d'une chose : son frangin et l'ange le menaient en bateau.

Ça faisait deux jours maintenant qu'il était rentré avec Castiel au bunker après sa pseudo fuite en voiture, deux jours entiers que Sam était parti aider Jody et Claire, et Dean était bien persuadé que débusquer et décapiter un seul petit vampire ne pouvait pas prendre autant de temps au chasseur expérimenté qu'était son frère.

Peut être ne comprenait il pas tout de la situation, mais il n'était pas encore complètement idiot tout de même. De toute évidence Castiel et Sam lui cachaient quelque chose.

Et pourtant malgré son envie d'exploser et de hurler sa frustration devant le visage totalement impénétrable de Castiel lorsqu'il lui demandait de s'expliquer, Dean devait bien se rendre à une simple évidence: quoi que Castiel pense savoir ou pouvoir faire, cela semblait marcher. Au moins partiellement.

Les transformations avaient cessé de s'aggraver.

Alors oui, il avait toujours de la fourrure sur la majeure partie de ses bras, de son torse et de ses jambes, et il avait toujours des griffes et cette putain de queue qui avait la sale manie de battre l'air lorsqu'il était énervé ou de venir, à sa plus grande honte, se frotter contre Castiel lorsque celui ci passait à proximité, mais son esprit, lui, semblait plus clair. Plus de crise d'agressivité incontrôlée, plus de feulement, babines relevées et griffes sorties prêtes à attaquer. Il n'éprouvait plus cette panique continuelle et cette perte de contrôle qui le maintenaient sur ses gardes et l'épuisaient considérablement.

L'ange refusait toujours de lui exposer sa fameuse théorie sur ce qui lui arrivait et la façon dont il comptait l'aider. Il s'obstinait à répéter qu'il avait besoin de temps pour vérifier l'exactitude de ses déductions. Et face à la meilleure poker face qu'il n'ait jamais observé, Dean avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de faire confiance à l'ange et attendre.

.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Il étira le bras pour prendre son portable posé sur la table de chevet à côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il s'assit et décrocha immédiatement lorsque le nom de Sam apparu à l'écran.

\- Ah ben quand même ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Dean. Et oui, ça y est, le vampire est mort. Claire est en sécurité à présent.

\- Génial. Tu rentres alors ?

Un moment de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Euh... et bien en fait non. J'ai... trouvé une autre chasse dans le coin. Jody m'a parlé de disparitions de jeunes filles dans le comté voisin. Que des vierges, dont on retrouve le corps desséché 3 jours après leur disparition. Je pense que c'est notre genre d'affaire et comme je suis dans le coin.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sammy?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? J'te le dirai quand j'aurai enquêté.

\- J'te parle pas du boulot.

\- De quoi est ce que…

\- Sam, me prends pas pour un con. Ça fait trois minutes qu'on parle et tu ne m'as pas encore demandé comment je vais. Donc c'est que tu le sais déjà. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu ne vas pas rentrer avant une date indéterminée. Il se passe quelque chose. Alors vas y, crache le morceau.

Dean entendit son frère soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il l'imaginait parfaitement passer sa grande main dans ses cheveux trop longs, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Dean sourit, satisfait, lorsqu'il perçut l'exact moment où son grand dadais de frangin capitula. C'était trop facile, il le connaissait si bien.

\- Ok, j'étais pas sensé te le dire, mais Castiel m'a demandé de lui laisser un peu plus de temps.

\- De lui laisser du temps ? Mais du temps pour quoi bordel ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il n'a rien voulu m'expliquer. Il a juste dit qu'il pensait pouvoir te soigner mais que tu serais sûrement plus à l'aise si je n'étais pas dans les parages.

\- Et c'est tout. Il a rien dit de plus ?

\- Rien du tout. Je te le jure Dean. Rajouta le cadet devant le silence peu convaincu de son interlocuteur.

\- Ok, j'te crois.

Dean leva les yeux sur l'ange qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vais le découvrir par moi même. Fais attention à toi Sammy, ok ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Prends soin de toi. On reste en contact.

\- Bien sûr.

.

Dean mit fin à l'appel et posa lentement son téléphone sur le lit à côté de lui. Il releva le visage vers Castiel qui le fixait intensément, immobile.

\- Je crois que t'as des choses à m'expliquer, toi. Et n'espère pas te défiler cette fois ci.

Castiel resta silencieux un moment et la colère gagna le chasseur. Sa queue commença à s'agiter sur la couverture du lit. Il sentit ses oreilles s'abaisser en arrière et ses babines se retrousser d'elles même. De toutes ses forces, Dean tenta de se maîtriser son instinct animal. Il était un homme, pas un putain de fauve. Il pouvait se contrôler. Mais bordel si Castiel ne lui expliquait pas sur le champ ce qui lui arrivait, il ne répondait plus de rien !

\- Écoute, Cass, je t'ai fait confiance. J'ai attendu que tu m'expliques, mais là, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends?

\- Tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Mais pas prêt pour quoi bordel !

Castiel s'approcha du lit et malgré lui Dean sentit ses oreilles se redresser et s'orienter en direction de l'ange. Sa colère s'apaisa un peu lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, visiblement enfin prêt à lui donner des explications. Immédiatement sa queue traîtresse se posa sur la couverture, le long de sa jambe, seul le bout continuait de s'agiter mollement, comme pour manifester son approbation. Foutu appendice qui indiquait tout de ce qu'il aurait voulu cacher !

\- Vas-y Cass, quoi que ce soit, je peux encaisser.

Le regard que Castiel lui adressa exprimait clairement son scepticisme, mais il se mit tout de même à parler.

\- Nous sommes ce que l'on pourrait appeler des âmes sœurs Dean. Même si ce terme est sûrement mal choisi dans la mesure où qu'en tant qu'ange je ne possède pas d'âme mais une grâce.

Dean fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Des quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces conneries?

\- C'est quelque chose de difficile à définir. C'est une sorte de lien. Certains anges peuvent parfois en développer, dans certaines circonstances particulières, lorsqu'ils deviennent proches de l'humain sur lequel ils doivent veiller. Et je pense qu'à présent que tes sens sont décuplés et tes perceptions plus "animales"... tu le ressens tout comme moi. Ton âme est liée à ma grâce, Dean. Elles se répondent, se recherchent. Elles sont liées depuis le jour où je t'ai ramené de l'enfer.

Dean ouvrit deux grands yeux éberlués.

\- Depuis le jour... ?! Tu veux dire que tu le sais depuis des années ?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et son attitude calme et posée agaça le chasseur au plus haut point.

\- Et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me le dire ? Tu sais, genre "Dean, au fait, tu es mon âme sœur", comme ça en passant. Et puis depuis quand tu crois à ce genre de conneries, toi ? Et toute façon, en supposant que je te crois, que je sois effectivement ton "âme sœur" ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie de roman à l'eau de rose, comment est ce que c'est censé expliquer ce qui m'arrive et la façon dont tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent un instant et un éclair de douleur passa rapidement dans les prunelles bleues, puis l'ange releva la tête et fixa le chasseur droit dans ses pupilles félines dilatées par la colère.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité. C'est toi qui as exigé de savoir.

Le ton empreint de tristesse de Castiel refroidit quelque peu l'accès de colère de Dean.

\- Écoute mec. Te méprends pas d'accord. Je sais que je te dois beaucoup. Et c'est vrai que tu es important pour moi, enfin, je veux dire pour nous. Pour Sam et moi. Tu es de la famille. Et je voudrais pas que tu crois...

D'un geste vif, Castiel combla la faible distance qui les séparait. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Dean qui s'y appuya par réflexe en fermant les yeux, stoppant net au milieu de sa phrase. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, sa queue vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de l'ange comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne retire pas sa paume de son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens Dean ?

La voix de Castiel était chaude, tout comme sa main contre sa joue. Lorsque Castiel le touchait comme ça, la douleur et la peur reculaient, et Dean se sentait ... apaisé. En sécurité. Une seconde le mot "aimé" voulut passer la barrière de son esprit mais Dean le repoussa violemment. Et pourtant, cela faisait tellement de bien. Pouvoir déposer pour quelques minutes le fardeau des responsabilités et des culpabilités qui l'écrasaient depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de quatre ans qui venait de perdre sa mère.

\- Écoute ce que ton corps te dit, Dean. N'ai pas peur. Laisse parler ton instinct. Ressens-le.

Un doux ronronnement s'éleva de la gorge du chasseur, sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, tandis que son visage se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans la main de l'ange.

Dean tenta de résister, de se rebeller contre cette sensation dangereuse d'abandon et de bien-être mais Castiel l'attira contre lui, le serrant juste dans ses bras tandis que sa grâce luisait doucement.

Non, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il devait résister. Ne pas se laisser aller. Il devait...

_Oh et puis merde. Juste une seconde..._

Et Dean se sentit couler.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque le chasseur rouvrit les paupières, il avait perdu toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait chaud, qu'il était bien, et que jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'étirer pour chasser les bribes de ce sommeil trop réparateur, il se rendit compte que des bras forts l'enserraient doucement sans le contraindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa gauche et ses yeux de félins lui permirent de déceler sans peine les traits de celui qui l'enlaçait.

Castiel.

Bordel, il avait dormi dans les bras de Castiel !

Bien réveillé à présent il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec l'ange après le coup de fil de Sam. Cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. La sensation de trahison qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris que Castiel lui cachait quelque chose le concernant depuis des années.

Il en voulait à l'ange. Comment avait il put garder pour lui une chose pareille ? Et pourtant, si il voulait être honnête, il savait que si Castiel lui en avait parlé auparavant il ne l'aurait pas cru. Au mieux il l'aurait envoyé balader avec une de ses blagues vaseuses qui lui servaient à se tirer des situations embarrassantes. Et au pire...

Ouais, quelque part il comprenait pourquoi Castiel ne lui avait rien dit. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien pour autant. Et maintenant ?

\- Hello Dean.

La voix rauque de l'ange le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et Dean soupira de dépit lorsque ce foutu ronronnement recommença à sortir de sa gorge. Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Bordel, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler ce truc. C'est... foutrement embarrassant.

Dean se redressa sur le lit, et la sensation de froid qui l'envahit à la perte de contact avec le corps de Castiel, lui donna envie de reprendre immédiatement sa position initiale, mais il se retint. Il était Dean Winchester. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'était pas un putain de chat, et il n'aimait certainement pas se blottir dans les bras d'un mec, ou d'un ange peu importe, même si c'était Castiel. Encore moins si c'était Castiel, son ami, son frère d'arme.

_Son âme sœur ?_

Il soupira de dépit, frustré, et tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Castiel était à demi assis sur le lit, le dos calé contre la tête de lit, ses vêtements froissés témoignaient du fait que l'ange avait dû passer des heures dans cette position à tenir Dean dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait. Le chasseur sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il était déjà arrivé que l'ange veille sur son sommeil, lorsqu'il était blessé après une chasse ou même quand les cauchemars de l'enfer hantaient ses nuits. Mais là, bordel, il avait dormi dans les bras de Castiel, comme ça, sans raison. Il s'était endormi en pleine conversation, simplement parce que Castiel l'avait attiré contre lui et qu'il s'était senti si foutrement bien que son corps épuisé s'était littéralement mis en position OFF en quelque secondes.

L'embarras le disputa à l'incrédulité et Dean eut envie de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Pour reprendre le contrôle. Pour faire diminuer cette boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étouffer comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser.

.

Dean se racla la gorge, autant pour se donner une contenance que par nécessité.

\- Salut, Cass. Euh...écoute, faut que j'aille...

Il fit un geste en direction de la salle de bain et sans attendre de réponse, s'enfuit presque dans la petite pièce.

Agrippé au lavabo comme à une bouée de secours, Dean ferma les paupières bien que cela fut inutile dans l'obscurité totale de l'endroit. Tous ses autres sens étaient aux aguets. Il pouvait percevoir le petit crissement des pattes d'une araignée qui courait sur le mur au dessus de la porte. En se concentrant, il parvenait même à deviner le bruit de la respiration de Castiel dans la pièce à côté et même les battements de son cœur.

La respiration de Castiel. Les battements de son cœur.

Autant de fonctions corporelles parfaitement inutiles pour l'ange, mais qu'il avait continué à entretenir même après la mort de Jimmy, juste par habitude. Peut être que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus humain. Et assurément l'ange l'était. Il n'avait plus rien de l'être céleste froid, du soldat qui l'avait un jour menacé de le renvoyer en enfer si il ne lui témoignait pas un peu plus de respect. Toutes ses années sur terre avaient complètement modifié la façon dont l'ange percevait les humains, leurs émotions et surtout dont il le percevait lui.

_Ton âme est liée à ma grâce depuis le jour où je t'ai ramené de l'enfer._

Dean rouvrit les paupières et ses pupilles félines captèrent la très faible luminosité qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain, lui permettant de distinguer ses traits dans le miroir.

Il lui sembla que...

Dean fronça les sourcils. Est ce que... ?

Il étendit le bras et alluma la petite lampe du spot au dessus du lavabo. L'afflux de lumière lui fit plisser les yeux, mais lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes il se fut habitué à la clarté plus vive, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son visage avait des traits nettement plus humains. La fourrure qui partait de ses sourcils, recouvraient ses joues et laissait percer de fines moustaches longues et effilées avait commencé à disparaître ou du moins était beaucoup plus fine et discrète.

Il passa des doigts hésitant sur ses joues comme pour confirmer que ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir n'était pas une illusion. Dans une impulsion, il se retourna avec l'espoir que son si dérangeant appendice ait suivit le même chemin, mais non, il n'en était rien, sa queue était toujours là, redressée en un S presque parfait.

_Et merde !_

Dean retira t-shirt et pantalon pour constater que le phénomène s'était poursuivi sur le reste de son corps. Le reste de ses caractéristiques félines, griffes, queue, oreilles pointues, moustaches (bordel, ça il ne s'y ferait jamais !), et yeux de chats, étaient toujours bien visibles, mais sa fourrure tigrée, elle, avait nettement régressé.

\- Cass !

Dean se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. L'ange s'était redressé et assis sur le lit, et Dean ne prit conscience de sa quasi nudité - il ne portait plus que son boxer - que lorsque le regard de Castiel se promena sur son corps.

\- C'est la... euh... j'ai vu... La fourrure, elle s'en va, parvint il enfin à bafouiller.

Dean eut une envie irrésistible de se foutre des gifles. Déjà parce qu'il se sentait rougir comme une collégienne à son premier rencard. Et ensuite parce que même si son cerveau commandait à son corps de retourner dans la salle de bain et de se couvrir de son peignoir, ses foutues jambes, elles, n'avaient pas l'air décidées à coopérer. Au contraire, l'envie de s'approcher de l'ange se faisait de plus en plus forte. Quelque chose dans le regard de Castiel...

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, pourtant, et dans un effort titanesque de volonté, Dean parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres.

\- Je reviens, ok? Je vais... enfiler un truc.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière lui lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la pièce. La tête lui tournait. Il s'assit un moment sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes.

Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- Dean, est ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Castiel juste derrière la porte, le fit presque sursauter, mais eut au moins l'effet bénéfique de le sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Ouais, ouais, Cass. Ça va. Juste une seconde d'accord. Ça serait génial si tu pouvais aller nous faire du café à la cuisine. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

\- Du café ? Très bien, je vais aller faire... du café.

Le ton sérieux de l'ange, comme si il venait de se charger de la mission la plus compliquée qui soit, fit sourire le chasseur. Mais lorsqu'il entendit finalement ses pas s'éloigner, il put souffler un peu.

Il soupira, autant de soulagement que de dépit. Bon sang, il avait espéré que si ses transformations physiques s'estompaient alors il aurait également eu un peu plus de contrôle sur ses réactions ! Alors pourquoi s'était il senti si…

Dean passa une main sur son visage et le releva ensuite vers le miroir de la salle de bain, mais il eut du mal à croiser son propre regard.

Bordel, il avait même du mal à le dire dans sa tête, alors se regarder en face.

Et pourtant oui, il s'était senti attiré par l'ange. Il avait eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, de… Et merde, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Juste qu'il avait ressenti comme une attraction. Pas forcément physique d'ailleurs.

Sauf que si en fait. Mais pas seulement.

Putain, ça lui filait mal au crâne !

Et pourtant ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette perte de contrôle complètement flippante qu'il ressentait au début. Ici, il restait lui, mais c'était comme si ce qu'il ressentait n'était plus filtré par son cerveau. Comme si il en percevait plus.

_Perception animales._

Ce sont les mots que Cass avaient employé la veille. Et oui, c'était foutrement ça. Comme si il percevait et ressentait des choses qui lui étaient inaccessible avant.

Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout !

\- Bon allez Winchester. Tu vas pas te cacher dans les chiottes comme un lâche. Un peu de courage bordel !

Dean se leva, passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage et soupira de dépit lorsque le ronronnement familier à présent se fit entendre sous l'agréable sensation. Il envisagea d'enfiler son peignoir pendu derrière la porte de la salle de bain, mais finalement opta pour un pantalon dont il découpa un peu l'arrière pour laisser dépasser sa queue - bordel il allait devoir refaire toute sa garde-robe après cette histoire !- et un t-shirt propre sorti de l'armoire de sa chambre. Il se sentirait sûrement plus à l'aise pour la conversation qu'ils devraient avoir.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, l'odeur forte et agréable du café fraîchement coulé emplit ses narines.

Sans attendre il se servit une pleine tasse, à laquelle il refusa sciemment d'ajouter du lait.

Non mais il était hors de question que ce foutu petit problème félin lui gâche même la façon dont il aimait boire son café bordel !

Et avant que Castiel n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dean la porta à ses lèvres, avant de tout recracher en toussant et s'étouffant à moitié, sa queue battant furieusement l'air derrière lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

L'ange baissa les yeux, contrit.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais fait de café.

\- Sans blague ? ironisa le chasseur en avisant le paquet vide sur le comptoir. Tu as mis tout l'paquet ?

\- J'ai cru que c'était la dose adéquate pour...

\- Laisse tomber.

Dean versa les trois quarts de sa tasse dans l'évier et se retourna pour ouvrir le frigo, en sortir la brique de lait dont il remplit son mug.

_Juste pour cette fois !_

Puis il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, invitant l'ange à faire de même.

Dean soupira ostensiblement. Ils y étaient. Ils allaient l'avoir, cette foutue conversation sur les âmes sœurs ou quel que soit la façon dont l'ange voulait appeler ça. Dean aurait donné cher pour être ailleurs, mais même lui ne pouvait nier qu'il se passait bien quelque chose entre l'ange et lui.

\- Bon, je t'écoute, explique moi cette histoire d'âme sœur.

Castiel le regarda, incertain.

\- Je te promets de ne pas m'énerver. Allez, vas y, accouche.

\- Mon vaisseau est masculin, Dean, il ne peut donc ni porter un enfant, ni donner naissance.

Depuis quand est ce que Dean trouvait adorable la façon dont Castiel inclinait la tête sur le côté et fronçant très légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas une de ces foutues expressions populaires. Et malgré son indubitable tension, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est une expression Cass, juste une façon de parler. Dis moi ce que tu sais.

L'ange hésita une seconde puis se lança.

\- Lorsque mes supérieurs m'ont ordonné d'aller chercher ton âme en enfer, je ne savais ni pourquoi, ni même qui tu étais. Mes ordres étaient simples. Je devais te sortir des cercles infernaux, reconstruire ton corps et y réintégrer ton âme. Reconstruire ton corps cellule par cellule a été facile, ce n'était que de la biologie primaire. Un agencement particulier de molécules, puis d'organes. Le corps humain n'est pas aussi complexe que vous le pensez, en fait.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant.

\- Mais ton âme... Elle avait été tellement abîmée, déchirée, souillée par tout ce que tu avais enduré en enfer. Elle avait tellement soif de chaleur, de réconfort, elle avait tellement souffert... Lorsque je l'ai tenue au sein de ma grâce, j'ai su que je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas la réintégrer à ton corps dans cet état. Mais c'était plus qu'un simple fait, c'était un ressenti. Et c'était profondément perturbant pour moi. La toute première fois que je ressentais autre chose que la simple détermination à obéir aux ordres ou la satisfaction d'un travail bien accompli.

Castiel releva les yeux sur Dean et la douleur mêlée d'affection que le chasseur y lut le mit mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai ressenti le besoin de te protéger, de te guérir, de t'apporter la chaleur dont tu avais besoin. Ton âme était si belle, Dean, même avec ses blessures. Peut être même à cause d'elles. Je t'ai porté au sein de ma grâce et j'ai senti qu'un lien se créait. C'était infiniment plus que de la simple compassion pour une âme torturée. J'ai su à ce moment là que tu étais spécial pour moi. Et que même si je ne devais plus jamais te revoir...

Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, évacuant en même temps que son souffle la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine. Une attitude beaucoup trop humaine pour un être qui ne l'était pourtant pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les planta dans ceux de Dean.

\- Effacer ta mémoire et te laisser dans ce cercueil a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite dans mes milliers d'années d'existence.

\- Cass...

Castiel leva une main pour interrompre Dean. Il devait continuer maintenant qu'il était lancé. Que Dean soit prêt ou pas à entendre cette vérité, il devait la lui dire. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Mais lorsque nous nous sommes revus après que Bobby et toi m'aient invoqué dans cette grange, tu ne te souvenais de rien de tout ça. J'avais correctement fait mon travail.

Castiel eut un petit sourire triste, mais il se reprit très vite.

\- Tu étais si rétif, si incontrôlable. J'ai appris ce qu'étaient la fierté, le courage et la détermination en te regardant lutter contre des forces infiniment supérieures à la tienne. Un humain qui disait non aux anges. Un humain qui tenait tête à un archange. Alors j'ai vu plus que ton âme ou ton corps. Je t'ai vu toi, Dean winchester et avant même de savoir ce que cela signifiait, je t'ai aimé.

Voilà, le mot était lâché. Castiel planta son regard dans celui du chasseur pour jauger ses réactions. Le mettant pratiquement au défi de nier ou de l'envoyer promener.

\- Tu m'as demandé hier ce que signifiait être des âmes sœurs. Et bien c'est cela, Dean. Une connexion qui dépasse le spirituel, le charnel, c'est un lien qu'on ne peut briser quoi qu'il arrive.

Le discours de Castiel aurait pu le mettre en colère, bordel un mec venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand même, il y avait de quoi être légèrement perturbé. Mais son instinct, que ce soit son instinct animal ou celui qui l'avait guidé toute sa vie et lui avait sauvé la peau un millier de fois lors de ses chasses, lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien, cette fois, de fuir l'évidence. Castiel avait raison. Peut être même qu'il l'avait toujours ressenti lui aussi. Il lui avait donné d'autres noms, amitié, reconnaissance, fraternité, mais il savait que ça allait bien au-delà.

Lorsqu'il parla, la voix de Dean était si basse qu'il la reconnut à peine.

\- Et ça nous emmène où, tout ça ?

\- Au moyen de te guérir.

Dean fronça les sourcils, désarçonné par cette réponse.

\- Hier soir, lorsque tu t'es endormi contre moi. La malédiction a été satisfaite. Tu en as vu les effets ce matin.

\- Parce qu'on a dormi ensemble?

Il ne put empêcher la chaleur de monter à ses joues à ses propres paroles.

\- Parce que tu as accepté notre lien. Du moins en partie. Ta partie animale l'a ressenti.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal, Castiel ! Je ne vais pas me laisser flatter ou me blottir contre toi la nuit comme un putain de chat qui ronronne.

Dean empoigna sa queue qui s'était mise à battre furieusement derrière lui.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai ce truc. Pas question que ...

\- Tu ne comprends pas Dean.

Castiel cherchait visiblement ses mots, sentant la colère de Dean le submerger de nouveau.

\- La déesse Bastet n'est pas considérée comme maléfique. Au contraire, c'est une déesse bienveillante pour l'humanité. Elle aide les âmes sœurs à se retrouver et...

\- Bienveillante ?! Sérieusement, BIENVEILLANTE !?

Dean se leva de sa chaise qui se renversa et claqua contre le sol. Castiel se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de Dean qui se retourna en feulant, babines retroussées et crocs sortis.

\- Lâche moi !

Castiel relâcha le bras de Dean et leva les paumes en signe de non-agression.

\- Tu peux te contrôler Dean. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas un animal, alors ne te comporte pas comme tel.

Dean s'apprêtait à hurler sur Castiel, mais lorsque la signification de sa dernière phrase parvint à son cerveau surchargé émotionnellement, il stoppa net. Castiel avait encore raison. Il ne pouvait pas hurler qu'il n'était pas un animal et montrer les dents dès qu'il se sentait menacé.

Dans un effort de volonté, il rentra ses griffes, métaphoriquement tout autant que physiquement, ramassa sa chaise, et se rassit dessus.

Lorsque Castiel en fit de même, il le regarda avec une lueur d'excuses dans les yeux.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On essaie d'accepter ce lien, et de voir comment les choses évoluent.

La réponse n'aurait pas pu être plus évasive. Dean voulait un plan d'action. Une créature à tuer. Un sort à jeter ou à conjurer. Pas une foutue citation à la Yoda.

Comme quoi, on avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Hello, comment allez vous depuis la semaine dernière ? **

**Voila quelques explications sur ce qui arrive à notre chasseur préféré et pourquoi.**

**Est ce que Dean arrivera a accepter ce lien et si oui, quelles en seront les conséquences ? Suite dans le prochain chapitre. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les amis, voici le quatrième et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec un jour de retard, je m'en excuse. Un imprévu hier après le boulot et quand j'y ai pensé, il était bien tard. Bref, le voila...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4:**

.

Sam était rentré au bunker et la vie avait repris un cours normal. Ou presque.

Sauf que Castiel ne quittait plus les lieus depuis la première fois où il s'était absenté quelques jours auparavant, et où Dean avait dû le rappeler au bout de quelques heures, malade aussi bien moralement que physiquement de l'absence de l'ange.

\- Tu aurais dû me faire revenir plus tôt, l'avait sermonné l'ange lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé la tête au dessus des toilettes, en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, le teint vert et à bout de souffle tellement les hoquets le secouaient tout entier.

\- Et moi, je croyais que ce foutu lien devait te dire comment j'allais, rétorqua Dean lorsqu'il fut capable d'articuler trois mots d'affilée sans vomir.

\- Il l'a fait.

Dean releva un visage incrédule vers Castiel pour s'apercevoir de l'état misérable de l'ange. Parce que si Castiel ne semblait pas ressentir les aspects physiques de la malédiction, son malaise psychique, lui, était parfaitement évident.

\- Alors pourquoi… ?

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu avant ? finit l'ange à sa place. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois accepter notre lien Dean. J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Dean s'assit à même le sol et regarda, estomaqué, l'ange quitter la salle de bain.

\- Enfoiré, murmura t'il en sachant que même si il n'était plus visible, Castiel l'entendrait.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans ses propos. Juste un besoin irrépressible de se rebeller malgré tout. Ne jamais se rendre sans combattre.

_Ça aurait pu faire un chouette slogan de famille,_ ça, se dit Dean en se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes maintenant que les nausées s'étaient enfin estompées.

.

Depuis lors, les sorties angéliques n'avaient pas excédé une ou deux heures et tout se passait bien.

Enfin en théorie, parce que Dean était au bord de l'explosion.

Sam continuait à aller chasser, le plus souvent en solo ou parfois avec d'autres chasseurs et Dean, lui, assurait l'intendance. Il faisait les recherches depuis le bunker, dénichait les sortilèges et les potions dont son frère pouvait avoir besoin, passait les coups de fils. Bref il rongeait son frein mais la situation commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

\- Si je vois un bouquin de plus, je fous l'feu à la bibliothèque !

Dans un geste rageur, Dean envoya valser le malheureux ouvrage contre le mur du salon.

\- Cass je te jure que si ça doit continuer comme ça je vais devenir dingue !

Ce n'était pas son premier accès de colère et l'effet sur l'ange assis à ses côtés fut minime. Castiel reposa tranquillement le livre que lui aussi consultait et fixa Dean d'un regard neutre.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours ça - en désignant ses oreilles pointues sur lesquelles il tira- et ça - en empoignant sa queue qu'il secoua en l'air avant de la relâcher parce qu'il se faisait mal. Pourquoi ça s'améliore plus ?

Sam réprima un sourire devant le comique des gestes de Dean et se força à répondre de manière aussi sérieuse que possible à son frère.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Cass te l'a déjà expliqué mille fois.

\- Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai accepté notre putain de "lien".

Dean leva les mains et mima des guillemets de façon aussi exagérée que furieuse, puis désigna l'ange du pouce.

\- Et on est tout le temps fourrés ensembles. Il reste même la nuit avec moi quand je dors. Qu'est ce qu'il faut de plus? Qu'il m'accompagne même quand je vais aux chiottes ou sous la douche ?!

La bitchface que lui lança Sam accentua encore sa colère.

\- Dean, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'être proches physiquement.

\- Alors quoi ? Vas y, dis le, toi, si tu es si malin.

Sam se retourna vers Castiel quémandant une aide qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir obtenir. Parfois il se demandait lequel de l'ange ou de sa tête d'âne de frangin était le plus handicapé niveau sentiments, même si les raisons en étaient différentes.

Le cadet soupira et retourna à la lecture de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé une affaire.

\- Ah! Cette fois j'en suis ! s'exclama immédiatement Dean qui ne laissa pas une chance à son frère pour protester. Je fais mon sac et je vous retrouve à la voiture dans dix minutes. Tu nous expliqueras en route !

En une seconde il avait quitté le salon, laissant Castiel et Sam perplexes et sidérés.

.

\- Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? s'agaça Dean lorsqu'il repassa par le salon cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu de son habituel jeans (sans trou à l'arrière), t-shirt et chemise en flanelle, mais avec en plus une casquette qui dissimulait tant bien que mal ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'ils ne firent pas mine de le rejoindre, Dean s'agaça un peu plus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

\- Dean, Cass et moi en avons discuté. Tu ne peux pas aller sur une chasse dans cet état.

\- Ah vous en avez discuté ? Tous les deux ?

Le ton était dangereusement bas, presque menaçant. Sam se leva et parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère qui le fixait à présent sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu feras si il faut se battre ? Ou si tu as un... une crise, comme l'autre fois, rectifia le cadet au dernier moment, mais trop tard pour que Dean ne s'engouffre pas dans la brèche.

\- Une crise ?

Le ton calme de Dean était étrangement encore plus inquiétant que ses accès de colère.

\- Dean, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu ne maîtrises pas parfaitement ce que tu ressens parfois, ni tes nouvelles aptitudes physiques. Et tu sais très bien que si la situation était inversée, tu ne voudrais pas non plus que j'aille chasser dans cet état.

\- Je ne suis pas cinglé Sam. Ni impotent. C'est si je reste enfermé dans ce bunker une seconde de plus que je vais devenir dingue. Donc on va s'occuper de cette affaire, tu m'entends ? Tous les trois. Un point c'est tout. Et puis de quoi il s'agit d'abord ?

Sam jeta un regard à Castiel qui haussa légèrement les épaules en signe de capitulation.

\- Quatre corps ont été retrouvés à Wichita couverts de coupures et autres marques étranges.

\- Des corps mutilés, hein ? Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?

\- Ils portaient tous un symbole qui avait été tracé sur leur poitrine avant le décès. Castiel retourna l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam pour que Dean puisse le voir.

\- De l'énochien ?

L'ange hocha la tête.

\- Ce symbole sert à emprisonner un ange dans son vaisseau.

\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire ça ? demanda Sam.

Castiel se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une technique couramment utilisée dans les geôles du paradis. Torturer l'ange à l'intérieur de son vaisseau est bien plus efficace.

\- Des anges alors ?

\- C'est ce qu'on va découvrir.

Dean reprit les anses de son sac et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le garage du bunker. Il se retourna avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce.

\- Baby et moi partons pour Wichita dans 10 minutes. Avec ou sans vous.

Et il sorti sans attendre de réponse.

.

Dean finissait juste de vérifier les armes cachées dans double fond du coffre de l'impala lorsqu'il entendit les deux autres arriver.

Comme à leur habitude chacun prit place dans l'habitacle, Dean derrière le volant, Sam à côté de lui et Castiel à l'arrière. Mais au moment où Dean s'assit, il réprima à grand peine une grimace de douleur et se tortilla sur son siège sans trouver de position confortable. Le regard noir, il finit par se retourner vers son frère, lui tendit les clefs et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Lorsqu'il remonta, côté passager, cette fois, alors que Sam avait fait glisser sa grande carcasse derrière le volant, Dean leva un doigt menaçant.

\- Pas un mot. Sam, je te jure que si tu dis un seul mot, tu le regretteras. Vraiment.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel mais glissa la clef dans le contacteur. La voiture démarra et sortit souplement du garage alors que Dean, grognant des paroles incompréhensibles, tentait toujours tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable. Bon sang que le trajet allait être long !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Et dire que cette affaire aurait dû être si simple. C'était un démon. Juste un autre de ces foutus démons avides de pouvoir et qui s'était mis en tête de prendre la direction de l'enfer, de devenir roi à la place du roi, maintenant que Crowley n'était plus en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions.

Et pour ça, il s'était mis en tête d'entrer en possession de la tablette des démons et avec elle d'obtenir le contrôle des portes infernales. Parce qu'être le seul à autoriser entrées et sorties de l'enfer vous conférait indéniablement un certain pouvoir. Mais la tablette avait disparu depuis des années aux mains des anges. Et c'est pourquoi ce démon avait entrepris de capturer et torturer tous les êtres célestes qu'il parvenait à piéger pour leur extorquer l'information, apparemment sans succès jusque-là, puisqu'il répétait à présent le processus sur Castiel après que la fine équipe se soit fait piéger et capturer comme des bleus.

Impuissant et ligoté à un poteau, tout comme Sam qu'il sentait gigoter imperceptiblement dans son dos, Dean enrageait, les yeux fixés sur l'ange enchaîné sur une chaise à quelques mètres de lui. Sa chemise grande ouverte laissait voir sur sa poitrine ensanglantée le symbole que le démon avait incrusté dans sa chair.

Le visage et le corps tuméfié, Castiel paraissait à bout de forces. Cela faisait des heures à présent que le démon tentait de le faire parler. Et le salopard était plutôt bien équipé. Il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat en frappant encore et encore l'ange avec les poings américains gravés de symboles énochiens, alors il avait décidé de changer d'instrument.

Lentement, il pratiqua une nouvelle incision chirurgicale à l'aide d'une épée angélique sur le thorax de l'ange, prenant soin de ne jamais croiser une des lignes du symbole qui le maintenait impuissant et vulnérable.

\- Où est la tablette ?!

Cela faisait mille fois qu'il posait cette même question à laquelle, Dean le savait, Castiel n'avait pas de réponse. Et D'ailleurs le démon aurait dû le savoir également. N'importe quel abruti avec des ailes ou des cornes savait que Castiel n'était plu le bienvenu au paradis. Comment aurait il put avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où les emplumés avaient bien pu planquer leur foutue tablette ?

Mais même si ce démon avait de toute évidence oublié de lire la presse people angélique, il avait par contre retenu toutes les leçons de tortures que son propre passage en enfer avait dû lui inculquer. Car Castiel haletait à présent, tête ballante et les yeux fermés. Il ne put que gémir faiblement lorsque le démon pratiqua une énième entaille sur son flanc gauche. Un peu de sang mais aussi de grâce suinta immédiatement de la blessure, comme de toutes les autres qui étaient restées béantes à cause du symbole gravé.

Il était évident que l'ange s'affaiblissait de minute en minute, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à présent.

Le démon agrippa Castiel par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage et eut un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il parvint à grand peine à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Toujours vivant ? Tu es résistant, vraiment très résistant, petit ange. Je finirais presque par avoir de l'admiration pour toi. Tu me vois désolé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, ajouta t'il, alors que le ton ironique de sa voix démentait ses paroles. Mais il me faut cette tablette, tu comprends ? Donne la moi et tout peut s'arrêter.

Le démon se retourna, exagérant ses mouvements pour que les trois prisonniers puissent bien les voir, il prit une torche qu'il imbiba lentement d'huile sacrée et l'enflamma. Puis il l'approcha lentement du visage de Castiel qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Laisse le tranquille salopard ! hurla Dean comme il le faisait depuis le début de la séance de torture. Tu vois bien qu'il ne sait pas où elle est, ta putain de tablette. Il te l'aurait déjà dit.

Le démon ricana lorsque Dean feula, babines relevées et crocs bien visibles. Toute sa posture exprimait sa rage impuissante.

\- Mais on dirait que le chaton sort ses griffes !

Amusé, le démon détourna son attention de Castiel et avança vers le chasseur avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Couché, minou !

La gifle qu'il lui asséna l'assomma à moitié et Dean du secouer la tête pour chasser les lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il cracha un peu de sang au sol et ne put retenir le long et grave feulement qui remonta de nouveau de sa gorge, mais c'est une voix bien humaine qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Ma grand mère cogne plus fort que toi, connard !

Lorsque le démon leva une nouvelle fois la main, Dean se tassa sur lui même, oreilles rabattues, en attente du prochain coup. A quelques mètres d'eux, Castiel se mit à se débattre dans ses chaînes, faisant saigner davantage ses blessures et le démon tourna la tête vers lui, en haussant les sourcils, la main toujours suspendue en l'air.

\- Très intéressant... On dirait que je n'ai pas utilisé le bon moyen de pression, finalement.

Il se positionna aux côtés de Dean pour pouvoir voire les réactions de Castiel lorsqu'il approcha cette fois la torche du visage du chasseur. Une odeur âcre de poil brûlés se répandit immédiatement dans la pièce alors même que le flambeau était encore à plusieurs centimètres de distance de sa peau.

Castiel se débattit frénétiquement dans ses liens. Mais il était trop affaibli, les symboles magiques sur sa poitrine et sur ses entraves l'empêchaient de se libérer et les quelques forces qui lui restaient s'échappaient lentement de chacune de ses entailles en même temps que sa grâce et le sang de son véhicule.

\- Si c'est pas mignon ! Notre angelot se fait du souci pour son gentil petit chaton.

Le démon se retourna vers Castiel, la torche toujours à la main, menaçante.

\- Toujours rien à me dire, angelot ? Tu es sûr ? Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de lui roussir le pelage.

Lorsque la torche se fit de nouveau menaçante, Castiel s'immobilisa immédiatement et révéla son visage tuméfié.

\- D'accord. Laisse le tranquille. Je vais te dire ce que je sais.

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop hurlé. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- La tablette se trouve au paradis, dans le jardin d'Eden. Mais personne ne peut y accéder. Même une armée ne pourrait pas y entrer.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle pour ton chaton, l'angelot.

Et le démon appliqua sans avertissement la torche sur le bras de Dean qui hurla. Par réflexe Castiel tira de nouveau sur ses chaînes déchirant ses chairs en même temps que celles de Dean grésillaient horriblement.

\- Non ! hurla Castiel avec l'énergie du désespoir. Arrête ! Je ne peux pas te procurer la tablette, c'est vrai, mais si c'est le contrôle des portes que tu veux, je sais qui pourrait te fournir le sort nécessaire. vbc

\- Parle. Maintenant ! Ou je te promets que je me fais un chat à la broche.

A bout de forces, Castiel s'affaissa sur sa chaise alors que la menace s'éloignait du chasseur.

\- Il s'appelle Donatello. C'est un prophète du Seigneur. Il a déchiffré la tablette et en connaît tous les sorts. Il sait forcement comment procéder.

Le démon reposa la torche sur son support, sans l'éteindre cependant. Il s'approcha de Castiel et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis serra le poing et lui tira la tête en arrière.

\- Et je le trouve où, ce prophète ?

\- Dans un hôpital. Il est dans le comas.

Il relâcha brusquement la tête de Castiel qui se retrouva projetée en avant.

\- Tu te moques de moi, l'ange ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu risques fort de le regretter.

Le démon se dirigeait déjà vers la torche allumée lorsque Sam qui jouait l'inconscience jusque là se releva. Sans attirer l'attention, Dean avait réussi à suffisamment entamer les cordes qui maintenaient son frère avec ses griffes, pour lui permettre de s'en libérer.

En une seconde le chasseur agrippa le vase d'huile sacré et en aspergea le démon qui se tenait beaucoup trop près de la torche. Il hurla de douleur lorsque les flammes commencèrent à lécher son vaisseau. Rapidement des éclairs de lumière rouge illuminèrent son visage et son corps, témoignant de son agonie. Enfin les cris cessèrent, et le corps s'effondra au sol, carbonisé.

Sans prendre le temps d'assister au spectacle, Sam s'agenouilla immédiatement aux côtés de son frère et entreprit de dénouer les cordes qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

\- Détache Castiel! S'exclama Dean alors qu'il se relevait la main droite soutenant son bras gauche brûlé.

Prestement Sam contourna le corps encore fumant et se dirigea vers l'ange. Crocheter les menottes gravées de symboles énochiens ne fut pas une mince affaire mais il y parvint finalement, de même pour le cadenas qui maintenait les chaînes enroulées autours des bras et de la taille de Castiel. L'ange tenta de se relever mais il était tellement faible qu'il serait tombé au sol si Sam ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Castiel !

Dean les avait rejoint en deux enjambées. Il releva doucement le visage de Castiel en posant la main droite sur sa joue avec mille précautions pour éviter les multiples contusions. Le contact sembla redonner un peu de force à l'ange qui rouvrit les yeux. Il leva une main tremblante qu'il posa sur la brûlure du bras de Dean et utilisa ses dernières forces pour guérir la blessure.

Puis tout devint noir.

Il se laissa couler dans le néant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le désordre dans le salon des Hommes de lettres était incommensurable. Le sol était jonché de livres, d'artefacts et d'ingrédients que Sam tentait tant bien que mal de remettre en place après que son frère les eut utilisés et laissés sur le sol en constatant que rien ne fonctionnait.

L'état de Castiel ne s'améliorait pas.

Il était inconscient depuis des jours, et il mourrait lentement si on en croyait la luminosité de plus en plus ténue et vacillante de sa grâce, visible dans chacune des entailles restées béantes.

Les deux chasseurs avaient tenté tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser. Sort d'annulation, de régénération. Ils avaient même tenté de faire appel à d'autres anges sans aucun succès. La mort imminente de Castiel était au mieux un inconvénient mineur et au pire un bénéfice inespéré pour les anges comme pour les démons, sorciers et autres créatures magiques qu'ils avaient contactées.

A présent Dean ne quittait plus sa chambre, contemplant d'un regard sombre le corps inanimé étendu sur son lit. Il avait espéré que sa présence et leur foutu lien serve enfin à quelque chose et redonne à Castiel le minimum de forces nécessaires pour qu'il puisse guérir lui même ses blessures, mais rien. L'ange restait inerte.

Mais de là venait peut être le problème en fait, de ce lien ou quoi que ce soit qui était censé les unir et qui lui aussi s'affaiblissait en même temps que l'ange. Car depuis que Castiel était inconscient, Dean avait constaté que les transformations avaient repris leur cours. Chaque matin, il se réveillait plus félin, la fourrure couvrait la plus grande partie de sa peau, son visage se modifiait, ses pommettes devenaient plus saillantes, ses longues moustaches de plus en plus sensibles, et même son squelette était en train de subir des restructurations importantes, il le sentait dans les douleurs qui envahissaient tout son corps lorsqu'il se tenait debout trop longtemps. Mais du diable s'il allait accepter de se déplacer à quatre pattes comme un foutu chat.

Mais plus encore que ces transformations physiques, celles qui concernaient son esprit l'inquiétaient davantage. Parce que ça aussi il le sentait très clairement, ses pensées n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il sentait nettement qu'un instinct animal, plus sauvage, supplantait son raisonnement humain. Combien de temps serait il encore lui-même ?

Castiel gémit dans son sommeil douloureux, et par réflexe Dean s'approcha du lit, tâtant le front brûlant et constellé de perles de sueur.

Il alla chercher un gant de toilette humide et épongea le visage de Castiel. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Son ami était en train de mourir sous ses yeux, et lui n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse empêcher ça. Une boule d'angoisse et de culpabilité enfla dans sa gorge. Si la situation était inversée, Castiel aurait trouvé un moyen de le sauver. Il en était sûr. Castiel lui avait sauvé la peau un nombre incalculable de fois. Et comment est ce qu'il le remerciait ?

Dans une impulsion, Dean posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de l'ange. Même dans son inconscience celui ci chercha le contact et son front douloureusement plissé sembla se détendre quelque peu.

Peut être était ce là la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Lui donner ce contact, tenter de renouer ce lien quel qu'il soit qui semblait s'étioler maintenant que la grâce de Castiel ne pouvait plus l'alimenter.

Un coup d'œil furtif à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre et Dean s'allongea sur le lit. Enroulant ses bras autour de Castiel, il l'approcha au plus près de lui, le blottit contre son propre corps, tentant de lui insuffler un peu de vie et de chaleur. Mais Castiel semblait si loin. Même son corps paraissait froid, presque déjà mort.

Et techniquement, on pouvait dire que c'était déjà le cas, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Ni respiration, ni battement de cœur. Plus rien que le silence.

Immobile et tous ses sens aux aguets, Dean tentait de percevoir la moindre trace de vie dans le corps inanimé. Bien sûr il savait que l'ange n'avait aucun besoin du fonctionnement de ces organes pour vivre. Mais ces mouvements si humains et biologiques que Castiel avait toujours maintenus même après la mort de Jimmy l'auraient au moins un peu rassuré.

Mais là il ne sentait plus rien. Seul son instinct félin et primitif, celui qu'il combattait pourtant de toutes ses forces, lui disait que son compagnon n'était pas encore parti et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

_Compagnon ?_

Le terme surprit le chasseur dès qu'il passa dans son esprit et pourtant il lui était venu si naturellement, il avait semblé si juste sur le moment. Tout comme la certitude que ce contact, ses bras qui enserraient maintenant l'ange de toutes ses forces, était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se laisser glisser complètement vers le néant.

Une fatigue incommensurable s'empara de tout son être, et dans ce silence absolu, Dean ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait.

Dans son sommeil, il dériva loin.

Il rêva d'un félin aux yeux d'émeraude qui montait la garde autour du lit sur lequel Castiel était allongé. Tout autour d'eux il n'y avait plus rien de la pièce où ils se trouvaient précédemment. Une foret luxuriante s'étendait à perte de vue et faisait entendre ses nombreux échos. Quelques rayons de soleil tentaient de percer l'épais feuillage des arbres. Les couleurs étaient vives, les odeurs terreuses et sucrées, l'odeur de la forêt après la pluie. Les chants des oiseaux se faisaient entendre, la vie grouillait. Partout présente.

Mais en un instant, le silence se fit. Le ciel s'assombrit et la foret elle même sembla suspendre son souffle. Une menace s'approchait de l'ange.

L'animal huma l'air en faisant des cercles autour du corps sans défense. Il devait le protéger. L'ange était important pour lui, il était son compagnon, la moitié de lui même. Il feula, tous crocs sortis, lorsque la griffe décharnée d'une branche morte tenta de s'approcher du corps inanimé. L'ombre recula et le fauve reprit sa ronde, tous les sens aux aguets.

Le mal était toujours là.

Mais il n'était pas qu'à l'extérieur. L'animal le sentait tapi à l'intérieur même du corps endormi. Il se rapprocha et sauta prestement sur le matelas sans provoquer la moindre réaction. Ses moustaches vibrèrent de colère lorsqu'il renifla la poitrine de l'ange. Le symbole gravé dans les chairs était la source de ce mal. L'animal le sentait au plus profond de son instinct. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Alors, lentement, il passa sa langue râpeuse sur la peau de Castiel. L'une après l'autre, minutieusement, il retraça chaque lacération. Et les plaies se mirent à se refermer sur son passage. Lorsque la blessure fut entièrement guérie, satisfait de son travail l'animal s'assit sur son arrière train et contempla le corps encore inconscient. Il sentait déjà qu'il se réchauffait. Et la foret réagissait au diapason, un peu plus lumineuse, un peu plus vivante. L'espoir l'envahit et son regard féroce s'adoucit.

L'énorme animal ne lâchait pas des yeux la forme inanimée. Seules ses oreilles s'orientaient en tous sens pour capter le moindre soupçon de danger qui aurait pu de nouveau menacer son compagnon si vulnérable.

Mais d'un seul coup, au milieu du silence, son ouïe développée capta un léger bruit, un premier battement de cœur. Puis, une éternité plus tard, un second, hésitant, puis un troisième. D'un seul coup la poitrine de Castiel se souleva, mais au lieu de la première inspiration salvatrice qui aurait pu signer le retour à la vie, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et le peu de grâce angélique qu'il lui restait s'échappa en une mince volute à la luminosité chancelante.

Impuissant à le retenir, l'animal suivit du regard le panache blanc qui s'éloignait aussi longtemps qu'il en fut capable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Son esprit animal ne savait pas ce qu'était une grâce, mais son cœur se mit à saigner.

Il renifla le corps immobile et maintenant totalement inerte.

Son compagnon venait de partir, ça, il le savait.

La douleur qu'il ressentit était incommensurable. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se rappela d'un temps où il pouvait pleurer. Mais seuls les hommes pleuraient et lui n'en était plus un. Et il n'était pas non plus un loup qui aurait pu au moins hurler sa souffrance. Il ne pouvait que rester là, immobile et silencieux.

Il s'allongea sur le corps déjà refroidissant et attendit que la mort vienne l'emporter lui aussi

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Euh...ça va ? J'ai perdu personne ? Enfin personne sauf Cass et Dean, je voulais dire. **

**Comment ça je suis pas drôle ?**

**Ah ben vi, c'est Supernatural, si tout s'y passait toujours bien, ça serait La petite maison dans la prairie. **

**Vous voyez finalement, c'est pas si mal que j'ai eu un jour de retard, comme ça, ça vous fait un jour de moins à attendre pour avoir le prochain chapitre. Faut voir le bon côté des choses. lol**

**Vous avez toujours envie de me tuer? Mais non, mais non...**

**Encore une fois un grand merci de me suivre et un encore plus grand à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous lire et de vous répondre.**

**A la semaine prochaine... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, les amis, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?**

**La dernière fois, on avait laissé Dean endormi dans un rêve étrange et inquiétant, vous vous souvenez ? Reste à savoir si ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve...**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5:**

.

\- Dean? Dean est ce que tu m'entends ? Si tu me comprends fais moi un signe.

Sam se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte de la chambre de Dean. Il avait frappé sans obtenir de réponse depuis de longues minutes et s'était finalement résolu à entrer. Mais il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui s'était alors offert à ses yeux. Celui d'une énorme panthère à moitié couchée en travers du corps toujours inanimé de Castiel allongé sur le lit de son frère.

Dès qu'il avait voulu franchir le seuil de la porte, l'animal avait ouvert les yeux mais immédiatement il avait relevé ses babines pour dévoiler des crocs impressionnants.

Et Sam avait parfaitement saisi le message.

Il avait reculé et levé les mains en signe de non-agression. Mais un coup d'œil à l'ange l'avait encore plus inquiété. La teinte cireuse de la peau, la rigidité du corps, Sam avait vu assez de cadavres dans sa vie de chasseur, pour savoir que Castiel n'habitait plus cette enveloppe. Mais Dean refusait de le laisser approcher. Parce qu'il le considérait comme une menace ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer ? Impossible à savoir, mais cela ne changeait rien, Castiel était mort et Dean allait bien devoir accepter l'évidence.

Sauf que Dean n'était plus Dean. Sam avait devant lui 80 kilos de félin complètement transformé. Et il ne savait même pas s'il restait une part de son frère à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs fois l'animal s'était abaissé pour renifler le corps inerte, puis avait relevé la truffe et humé l'air. Comme si il cherchait quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à le trouver.

\- Dean, je vais m'approcher d'accord ?

Le félin gronda sourdement, mais Sam tenta tout de même un pas en avant.

\- Tu sais que Castiel est mon ami également. Et que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Je veux juste savoir comment il va, ok. Je peux approcher ?

Le fauve abaissa les oreilles en arrière, et découvrit légèrement ses crocs lorsque Sam fit un second pas en direction du lit, puis un troisième.

Un feulement dangereux l'avertit lorsqu'il tendit la main vers le cou de Castiel pour tenter de percevoir le pouls de son vaisseau. C'était stupide, il le savait. Castiel n'était pas un homme mais un ange. C'était sa grâce qui maintenait le corps de Jimmy Novak en vie. Pas l'inverse.

Avec mille précautions, sous le regard féroce du fauve, il posa doucement ses doigts sur la peau pale et eut confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Il est parti Dean.

Les yeux félins exprimèrent une douleur sans borne et Sam fut bouleversé de voir tant de souffrance dans ce regard animal.

\- Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Dean posa une patte sur la poitrine de Castiel, puis se coucha en travers de son torse. Refus évident de l'évidence.

\- Est ce que tu me comprends ?

Le félin reporta son regard directement dans celui de Sam et le chasseur su que Dean était toujours là quelque part. Peut être pas exactement le Dean qu'il connaissait, une forme plus animale de lui, mais il était toujours présent. Et il le comprenait, en tout cas au moins ses intentions à défaut de ses mots.

Sam tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule recouverte de fourrure, mais Dean découvrit ses crocs acérés et Sam releva la paume pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message. Il reporta les yeux sur le corps de Castiel.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, frangin.

Le félin abaissa la tête et la posa sur ses pattes avant, sur la poitrine de l'ange. L'image même du deuil et de la douleur.

Sam sentit ses yeux le piquer dangereusement et il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Il parla doucement, sur le ton qu'on emploierait pour apaiser un animal sauvage imprévisible. Et la comparaison ne pouvait pas être plus juste.

\- Dean, Castiel est parti. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Et lui non plus. On va devoir s'occuper de son corps, tu comprends ? Lui offrir des funérailles de chasseur.

L'animal restait immobile. Seul ses oreilles orientées dans sa direction montraient son attention.

Sam tenta une nouvelle fois d'approcher la main de son frère, et celui ci releva les babines, tous crocs sortis avec un feulement menaçant.

\- D'accord. D'accord, j'ai compris.

Sam s'éloigna d'un pas et Dean s'apaisa.

\- Il te faut un peu plus de temps. D'accord.

Sam désigna du pouce la porte de la chambre.

\- Je vais retourner dans le salon, ok ? Je suis là. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me trouver.

Lorsque Sam se retourna avant de quitter la pièce, Dean avait de nouveau posé sa tête sur la poitrine immobile de Castiel.

En soupirant, il retourna au salon, contemplant les dizaines de livres et grimoires qui jonchaient le sol.

Et maintenant ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Des heures plus tard, Dean entra dans la cuisine du Bunker.

Sam, assis à la table devant une salade et un sandwich, écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère entrer, ou du moins le fauve à la fourrure tigrée souple et soyeuse, qu'était devenu son frère. L'animal se mouvait avec une grâce incroyable, ses muscles ondulant sous sa peau. C'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

Dean se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et tenta de l'ouvrir avec sa patte, sans y parvenir. Lorsque Sam se leva, le fauve recula d'un pas, se tassant sur lui même, prêt à bondir.

\- C'est moi ok. Tu me reconnais? C'est Sam. Je veux juste t'aider. C'est d'accord ?

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un reste de pizza qu'il montra à son frère. Dean renifla l'aliment et détourna la tête puis il s'approcha du frigo resté ouvert et approcha la truffe d'une barquette de viande crue.

\- Tu veux ça ?

L'animal s'assit sur son derrière.

\- Ok, je vais te le faire cuire.

Des babines levées et un léger feulement lui donnèrent la réponse.

\- Cru ?

Sam posa la barquette au sol en retirant le film transparent et ne pu retenir une grimace lorsque Dean attaqua le plat, mastiquant bruyamment la viande saignante.

Lorsqu'il eut tout mangé et léché le plat, il regarda son frère qui comprit le message.

\- T'en veux d'autre, c'est ça ? Ok, je vais te chercher ça. Tu m'attends là, d'accord ?

Il attrapa son propre sandwich, puis sa veste et ses clefs et sortit du bunker pour aller au ravitaillement. Mais lorsqu'il s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'impala, les mains sur le volant, Sam sentit le découragement le submerger. Castiel était mort. Son frère s'était transformé en fauve géant. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment remédier à l'une ou l'autre de ces situations. Il contempla son reflet dans le rétroviseur en pensant au nombre de fois où son frère s'était senti submergé par les difficultés qu'il traversait. C'était son tour à présent de devoir tout assumer. Et il le ferait. Pour Dean, parce que lui ne se laissait pas abattre, alors que c'était quand même lui qui se retrouvait transformé en fauve.

Il acceptait de manger, c'était déjà bon signe. Sam avait cru un instant lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongé sur le corps de Castiel qu'il allait abandonner. Mais non, son frangin était un battant. Et pourtant, la douleur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression sur son visage. Même quand leur père était mort. Même quand ils avaient perdu Bobby, Charlie ou tant d'autres de leurs proches.

Sam eut un rire amer. Il était quand même assez étrange de penser que c'était sous une forme animal que Dean exprimait le mieux ses émotions humaines. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il les ressentait plus fortement ainsi, sans le filtre de cet auto-contrôle qu'il s'imposait en permanence. Sam secoua la tête de dépit et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. L'impala démarra immédiatement quand il fit tourner la clef dans le contacteur.

Est ce que son frère pourrait de nouveau conduire son impala un jour ?

Sam ne savait peut être pas encore comment il allait aider son frère, mais il pouvait au moins aller lui chercher de quoi manger. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

.

Lorsqu'il revint du supermarché avec des kilos de viande crue qu'il entreposa dans la chambre froide du bunker, Sam trouva Dean de nouveau allongé aux cotés de Castiel sur le lit, dans sa chambre.

Le félin redressa la tête et se lécha lentement les babines, le regard prédateur, en avisant l'assiette débordante de viande saignante que Sam tenait à la main. Il se leva sur ses pattes et après avoir soigneusement reniflé le cou de Castiel et donné un petit coup de langue sur sa joue, il descendit souplement du lit et consentit à suivre son frère dans la cuisine.

Dès que Sam posa l'assiette à terre, Dean se jeta sur la viande. Attrapant un morceau plus gros que les autres et s'allongeant avec, il entreprit de le déchirer avec ses crocs en le maintenant entre ses pattes.

Sam se racla la gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Sans arrêt il devait se rappeler que c'était Dean qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était bien son frère qui déchiquetait sa viande ainsi, sous cette apparence féline et sauvage.

\- Tu me comprends, n'est ce pas ?

L'animal émit un grognement approbateur sans pour autant détourner son attention de son repas et Sam continua d'une voix douce.

\- Castiel est mort, Dean.

Cette fois, le félin tourna la tête vers Sam et gronda.

\- On doit brûler son corps. Tu le sais autant que moi. On ne peut pas le garder com...

La seconde suivante une masse de muscles s'abattait sur Sam, le faisant tomber au sol et le maintenant immobile, ses pattes énormes posées sur ses épaules. Lorsque la gueule garnie de crocs acérés s'approcha de sa gorge et s'ouvrit sans pour autant se refermer sur les chairs tendres, Sam leva bien vite les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Ok. Ok. J'ai compris. On ne touche pas à Castiel.

Après quelques secondes qui comptèrent parmi les plus longues de la vie de Sam, le fauve consentit enfin à le libérer, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard capable de faire frissonner le plus aguerri des dompteurs.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ? Castiel est mort.

Nouveau rugissement furieux.

\- Tu veux me dire que Castiel n'est pas mort ?

Le fauve s'assit sur son arrière train, fixant Sam d'un air sérieux. Le chasseur se sentait débile de discuter avec un fauve. Non, se répéta t'il encore une fois. Il discutait avec Dean. Bon sang que cette situation était étrange. Et peu commode !

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas la trace de ses ailes autour de son corps.

Sam parlait à voix haute, plus pour réfléchir d'ailleurs que vraiment discuter avec Dean qui ne pouvait guère entretenir la conversation.

\- Mais j'ai cru que sa grâce avait fini par complètement s'éteindre. Que c'était pour ça qu'on ne voyait pas l'empreinte de ses ailes comme lorsqu'un ange est poignardé et que sa grâce explose. Mais si il n'est pas mort, alors c'est qu'il est juste… parti ?

Le fauve lui jeta un regard où Sam pu lire sans peine à quel point son frère le trouvait long à la détente.

\- Hé, je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Je parle pas le greffier moi !

Dean renifla, méprisant puis retourna à son repas et Sam le contempla de longues minutes pendant qu'il déchiquetait chaque morceau, le mastiquait, puis se léchait soigneusement les pattes une fois son repas terminé.

\- Alors maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il remonta souplement sur le lit et renifla Castiel comme pour s'assurer de son état, puis il ressortit de la pièce, Sam toujours sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans le salon, Dean leva le museau vers l'imposante bibliothèque. Il parcouru des yeux les rayonnages à sa portée sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puis se dirigea vers la salle où les artefacts étaient entreposés. Il passa la truffe sur chaque pièce et il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant petit flacon transparent au bouchon doré. Visiblement il cherchait à faire comprendre quelque chose mais ne savait comment y parvenir. Sam prit le flacon dans sa main avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

\- De la grâce ? Ce flacon sert à stoker de la grâce angélique. Tu veux que je trouve de la grâce pour Castiel, c'est ça ? Mais comment ?

Le félin gronda et montra les crocs, visiblement mécontent alors que Sam fronçait les sourcils cherchant à deviner ce que son frère tentait de lui dire. Subitement, le fauve se dirigea vers le salon et sauta sur la table retro éclairée qui craqua dangereusement sous son poids. Il s'immobilisa jusqu'à ce que Sam le rejoigne, puis il en redescendit pour bondir vers le garage, alors que Sam courait toujours derrière lui.

\- Dean mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? La voiture ? Mais pourquoi ?

Bon sang Sam n'y comprenait rien. Il se serait volontiers arraché les cheveux, comme matérialisation des efforts infructueux qu'il faisait pour tenter de comprendre Dean. Assis sur son derrière, devant la portière passager de l'impala, le félin le regardait, inclinant la tête, les oreilles dressées en des directions opposées, attentif au cheminement de pensées qui se lisait sur le visage de Sam.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne comprends pas.

Dean gronda et lorsqu'il ouvrit la gueule et le saisit par le poignet, Sam ne put réprimer un sursaut de frayeur, mais les dents félines se firent douces et n'entamèrent pas la chair. Dean voulait juste qu'il le suive. Il lâcha le bras de son frère qui s'exécuta alors qu'il retournait dans la pièce des artefacts. Le fauve saisit le petit flacon entre ses mâchoires, retourna au salon. De nouveau il bondit souplement sur ta table retro éclairée et y déposa l'objet en désignant la carte du museau.

\- La grâce de Castiel ? Tu veux me dire que tu sais où trouver la grâce de Castiel ?

Sans prévenir le félin sauta de la table et se projeta sur ses pattes arrières, posant ses deux pattes avant sur les épaules de Sam, il le renversa au sol et se mit à lui lécher copieusement la joue.

\- Ok, ok, je crois que j'ai saisi cette fois, rit Sam en s'essuyant le visage.

Il tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner la gueule du félin joueur qui tentait de lui mordiller les poignets dans son enthousiasme.

\- Ok, tu es heureux que j'aie enfin compris. Mais Dean, plus jamais tu me lèches la joue, ok? C'est complètement dégueu !

Le félin se recula, permettant à Sam de se relever. Et quand il haussa les babines, Sam aurait pu jurer que son frangin se foutait de sa gueule.

\- Jerk !

Le feulement qu'il reçut en retour fut tout aussi explicite que le mot familier attendu.

\- Mais si tu sais où se trouve la grâce de Castiel, est ce que tu peux me le montrer sur la carte ?

L'animal baissa les oreilles et se coucha au sol, la tête entre les pattes.

\- Tu ne connais pas le lieu, c'est ça ?

Dean se redressa et commença à se diriger vers le garage du bunker, puis se retourna, incitant son frère à le suivre.

\- Ok, mais alors tu me guides. Parce que c'est moi qui conduit !

Nouveau regard désabusé du félin.

\- Ça à des avantages finalement que tu ne puisses pas parler parfois, se moqua Sam et Dean feula en découvrant ses dents blanches et pointues, sa queue se balançant souplement derrière lui alors qu'il avançait aux côtés de son frère en direction de l'impala.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lebanon n'avait rien à voir avec New York ou Washington, mais pourtant traverser la ville puis en sortir avec comme passager une étrange panthère tigrée de 80 kilos sur le siège passager n'avait pas été chose si aisée. Plusieurs fois Dean avait dû sauter à l'arrière et se tapir au sol pour passer un carrefour ou échapper aux cameras de circulation. La nuit qui était à présent tombée leur offrait un bon camouflage, mais là, en avisant les barrières qui laissaient passer les voitures une par une après contrôle d'identité et probablement d'alcoolémie, Sam se demandait bien comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas en brandissant sa fausse carte du FBI ou même de garde-chasse national, qu'il allait pouvoir expliquer pourquoi un animal aussi impressionnant et dangereux se trouvait à côté de lui en dehors de toute cage ou dispositif de sécurité.

\- Couche toi à l'arrière. Fais toi petit et cache ta tête. Ils te prendront peut-être pour un chien.

Le félin gronda mais s'exécuta tout de même. Mais lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du barrage autoroutier, Sam ralentit et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Dean sauta souplement par la vitre abaissée de la portière. Ses yeux félins luirent un instant dans la lumière des phares avant qu'il ne se dirige en longues foulées souples et bondissantes vers les taillis qui bordaient la nationale.

\- Dean !

\- Un problème Monsieur ? demanda un agent de police alors que Sam faisait avancer l'impala pour se présenter lui aussi au contrôle.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à scruter la nuit, tentant de repérer Dean au loin sans succès. Il reporta finalement son attention vers le policier qui fronçait déjà les sourcils devant son attitude suspecte.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien.

Il sortit les papiers du véhicule ainsi que sa carte d'identité avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait donné par habitude celle d'agent du FBI. Immédiatement la posture du policier se tendit. Il lui rendit ses papiers en se mettant presque au garde à vous et Sam le remercia d'un petit sourire.

Le policier fit signe à ses collègues de retirer rapidement les barrières et Sam put avancer avec un " Bon voyage, agent Young, désolé pour le dérangement."

Sam lui rendit distraitement le petit salut militaire qu'il lui donna. Il scrutait de nouveau la noirceur environnante sans repérer le moindre signe de la présence de Dean.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, deux yeux verts étincelèrent dans le noir et Sam écrasa la pédale des freins. Le félin se trouvait au milieu d'une petite route transversale et Sam s'y engagea avant d'immobiliser l'impala. Il se pencha sur le siège et ouvrit la portière passagère.

\- Dean, monte !

Mais le félin se retourna et poursuivit son chemin dans la nuit.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Sam descendit du véhicule pour refermer la portière et remonta rapidement pour suivre Dean qui avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance. La petite route serpenta dans la campagne, et brusquement Dean s'engagea dans un chemin qui menait à un petit bois. L'animal courait maintenant à une allure folle, ses pattes semblaient ne plus toucher le sol et Sam avait presque du mal à suivre ses changements de direction, alors même que visiblement Dean ne faisait rien pour le semer.

C'était clair, Dean sentait maintenant la présence de la grâce de Castiel et cette proximité accentuait l'urgence qui le taraudait.

L'impala cahota sur un nid de poule du sentier plus profond que les autres et le moteur cala. Sam remis prestement le contact, mais Dean avait pris trop d'avance et il faisait trop noir, il ne le voyait plus. Il sortit de l'impala.

\- Dean ! DEAN !

Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Il s'éloigna dans la lumière des phares, dans la direction que Dean avait prise avant qu'il ne le perde. Au-dessus de sa tête les étoiles étincelaient dans la nuit sombre où la lune descendante n'apportait que très peu de clarté. Mais lorsque ses pupilles se furent habituées à l'obscurité qui l'entourait, Sam crut percevoir une lueur au loin dissimulée par des arbres. La prenant comme point de repère, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans le petit bois de plus en plus dense.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, pestant contre les ronces qui s'enfonçaient dans le tissu de son pantalon et en se guidant à la faible luminosité qui lui semblait à peine plus brillante que lorsqu'il avait quitté l'impala, il parvint devant l'entrée d'une petite grotte dissimulée entre deux rochers à flanc de colline. Il dut se courber en deux pour y entrer, tellement l'espace était restreint. Il progressa d'abord dans un long tunnel dont les parois étaient recouvertes d'étranges symboles qui luisaient doucement. Sam n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à des lettres, ni à des dessins. Pas vraiment à des symboles énochiens non plus, ou alors une forme encore plus ancienne que la langue des anges elle même. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé revenir plus tard et étudier ces étranges gravures, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion, que cette grotte ne se laissait pas trouver si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler, ni ne l'avait vue sur aucune carte des environs.

Quelques dizaines de mètres après l'entrée, après un virage sur la droite, le plafond s'éleva un peu et Sam put de nouveau se mettre debout. L'espace s'était élargi, formant une petite voûte et au centre de l'igloo ainsi formé la grâce de Castiel reposait sur une stalagmite que les années avaient suffisamment émoussée pour qu'elle forme une petite cuvette à son sommet.

Dean était assis au pied du petit monticule. Le fauve fixait la lueur vacillante et mouvante comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard.

Lorsque Sam émergea du tunnel, Dean se retourna, tous les muscles tendus, tête basse et oreilles en arrière. Sa queue figée en l'air et la crête de fourrure sur son dos indiquait sans équivoque que quiconque oserait pénétrer plus avant dans la grotte le paierait de sa vie. Peut être même lui. En tout cas le chasseur n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque.

Sam s'accroupit alors au sol, les mains levées, ce qui sembla calmer l'instinct protecteur de la bête puisque quelques secondes plus tard Dean se retourna, s'assit de nouveau face au nuage nacré dont les volutes irisées semblaient sans cesse en mouvement.

L'impression d'un dialogue muet entre la bête et la grâce faiblissante de l'ange s'imposa à ses yeux. Et effectivement, une minute plus tard, le félin inclina la tête en un acquiescement muet.

Immédiatement, le nuage s'éleva, s'amincit en un grand panache blanc scintillant. Dans l'espace exigu de la grotte, il décrivit une courbe et s'approcha du fauve qui ouvrit la gueule pour le laisser entrer.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dean venait de laisser la grâce de Castiel entrer dans son corps.

Il était devenu le vaisseau de l'ange.

Les yeux de l'animal étincelèrent de bleu l'espace d'une seconde, et pendant un moment rien ne se produisit. Puis lentement, presque au ralenti, le fauve s'affaissa au sol, sur le flanc. Sam se précipita et prit l'animal dans ses bras. Sa fourrure était douce et chaude. Avec soulagement il sentit son cœur battre.

\- Dean ? Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

La voix du chasseur était étranglée d'émotion.

Le fauve ouvrit ses yeux où le vert se mêlait de bleu. Les pupilles n'étaient plus félines, mais bien humaine. Lentement, les moustaches commencèrent à se rétracter, bientôt suivie par la fourrure. Sam serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit les os de son frère craquer sous ses mains alors que son squelette reprenait forme humaine. Les griffes rentrèrent dans les pattes qui redevinrent des mains avec des ongles. Même ses oreilles recouvertes de fourrures quelques minutes auparavant avaient repris leur aspect normal. En quelques minutes, Sam serrait dans ses bras la forme parfaitement humaine et maintenant inconsciente de son frère. Rapidement, il retira sa veste pour le recouvrir. Le corps de Dean était lourd dans ses bras mais Sam n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il sentait son cœur battre, sa respiration soulever sa poitrine. Son frère était vivant. Et il était redevenu humain.

Et possédé par Castiel.

Bon sang, Castiel possédait Dean ! Ce qui impliquait que Dean avait accepté de lui servir de véhicule. Jamais Sam n'aurait cru que Dean accepterai une telle chose, pas même pour Castiel. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû en être si étonné. Il avait vu de ses yeux l'évolution de leur relation. Il avait vu l'ange prendre de plus en plus de place dans leur vie, dans celle de Dean. Il avait vu les remords de son frère alors qu'ils avaient récupéré un ange brisé qui d'ailleurs n'en était plus un après que Dean l'ait chassé du bunker lorsque Gadreel le possédait lui. Il avait vu aussi l'animal se rapprocher de l'ange, dans une relation plus simple et plus vraie, sans la peur et les faux semblants qui paralysaient l'homme. Sam ne savait pas où tout cela les mènerait, mais il était évident que les choses ne seraient plus les même à présent.

Dean rouvrit des yeux souffrants et les plongea dans ceux de son frère. C'était bien sa voix qui se fit entendre mais à la seconde où il l'entendit, Sam su que c'était Castiel qui parlait.

\- Ramène nous au bunker Sam. Vite, s'il te plaît. Le corps de ton frère ne va pas pouvoir m'accueillir longtemps et la transformation lui a demandé trop d'efforts.

Sam se releva comme il le pouvait dans l'espace exigu et aida son frère à se remettre sur pied. Retraverser le champ de ronces fut le pire parcours du combattant qu'ils n'aient jamais connu mais ils parvinrent finalement devant l'impala. Sam ouvrit sans attendre la porte arrière, et Dean s'y effondra dans un grognement de douleur.

Sam prit une autre route pour rejoindre Lebanon, évitant ainsi le contrôle autoroutier qu'il aurait peut-être eu du mal à passer une deuxième fois, d'autant plus avec un homme à moitié nu et plus ou moins conscient sur la banquette arrière.

Il rentra l'impala directement dans le garage et sortit dans la seconde de l'habitacle. Attrapant son frère par un bras, il l'extirpa littéralement de la voiture.

\- Chambre.

Cette fois c'était bien Dean, mais son expression et la souffrance que Sam y perçut lui fit encore accélérer le pas. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre, l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

Le corps immobile et rigide du véhicule de Castiel était toujours étendu sur le lit telle une statue de cire. Sam déposa Dean à ses côtés et immédiatement Dean s'en rapprocha, l'attirant à lui de toutes ses dernières forces.

Dean rapprocha le visage de celui inanimé de Jimmy. Et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, la grâce de Castiel sortit de sa bouche et s'introduisit dans celle de son véhicule.

En quelques secondes le corps inanimé reprit les couleurs caractéristiques du vivant. Dean ne lâcha pas Castiel pour autant. Au contraire il le rapprocha encore de lui et posant sa tête sur son torse, il sourit en entendant le battement si rassurant.

.

Depuis embrasure de la porte, Sam avait assisté à toute la scène avec de rands yeux ébahis, mais à cet instant il se sentit de trop. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand la voix de son frère se fit entendre, basse et rauque.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui que Dean parlait. Ces mots étaient pour l'ange qui lui faisait face.

\- Mais tu m'as retrouvé.

Dean prit la main de Castiel et la posa sur la cicatrice qu'il portait à l'épaule, celle que la grâce de l'ange avait gravée sur sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait ramené de l'enfer.

Rien ne fut ajouté mais les mots auraient été superflus. L'homme et l'ange fermèrent les yeux, front contre front, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, puisant leurs forces dans ce lien qui les unissait. Un lien qu'ils avaient finalement accepté l'un comme l'autre. Un lien qui venait de les sauver tous les deux.

Sam quitta la pièce en silence un sourire sur les lèvres, simplement heureux du happy-end inespéré que la vie venait de leur offrir. Finalement les livres devaient avoir raison, la déesse chat devait être bienveillante et certaines malédictions se révélaient parfois être de vraies bénédictions. Sam lui murmura un petit mot de remerciement. On ne savait jamais, les divinités pouvaient être susceptibles parfois.

Puis, un dernier regard aux deux silhouettes enlacées et à présent endormies, et il referma la porte derrière lui.

.

The end.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Et voila, c'est fini. **

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. **

**Merci de l'avoir lue, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé de petits commentaires.**

**A bientôt...**


End file.
